Lightning Meets Dragon
by Enzeru no Yami
Summary: The world of Gaea is in trouble again, Who can save this world from peril? Read to find out! A Sailor MoonEscaflowne Crossover! Complete!
1. The choice is made

An Escaflowne/Sailor Moon Crossover

An Escaflowne/Sailor Moon Crossover

Lightning meets Dragon

~Crystal Tokyo~

An audience was requested by the senshi of time. The queen, the king, the princess and all of the senshi were in attendance except for Jupiter. Jupiter was grieving over the loss of her husband two centuries previous and was searching the galaxy for his murderer. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the senshi of time with a question in her eyes.

"Sailor Pluto, we are all in attendance. Why have you called this meeting?"

The maroon-eyed senshi looked at her queen and each of the senshi in attendance before answering.

"There is a world facing peril once again, and I believe it would be in our best interests to lend them some help and forge an alliance." She gestures with her staff and an image of a world appears. Sailor Mars gasps.

"I've seen that world in my dreams, I did not think it existed. It looks like earth, before Crystal Tokyo and modernization occurred. It's beautiful." Sailor Pluto smiles a small smile.

"This is Gaea, it's earth's twin planet. It was created by the people of Atlantis as a peaceful planet, pure of the poisons of war. But this peace was disrupted by the arrival of Dornkirk also known as Sir Issac Newton, just two years ago." She paused for a reaction from the senshi, her reaction came from the smallest senshi, Princess Serenity.

"But Sir Issac Newton died centuries ago how could he have traveled to Gaea?"

"He somehow transported to Gaea, and brought primitive technology with him." She seemed to spit out 'technology' as if disgusted with the word. "Fortunately, another came two years ago and was able to end the war that developed. Her name was Hitomi Kanzaki"

"You say was, did she die?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Sailor Pluto smiled slightly, "No. She did not die. Her name's Hitomi Fanel now, she's the queen of Fanelia, she married the hero of the war."

"What do you wish for me to do? Send one of my senshi to aid them?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked interrupting the history lesson.

"That is exactly what I am saying, the new threat that they will face will be too much for them to handle alone, but it is very important that we send Sailor Jupiter there."

"Why would I send Jupiter? She is powerful but she is still grieving and that fact makes her dangerous. She will not stop grieving until she has found the murderer of her husband." Sailor Pluto allowed herself a grin

"Exactly. The enemy won't know what hit them and she will be able to finally stop grieving." Neo-Queen Serenity allowed herself a smile.

"Send for Sailor Jupiter, Mako-chan needs to go on a mission of diplomacy."

I'm going to end it there to see if anyone is interested in reading this fic, Please R&R. No flames please this is my first fic.

(AN-I'm not changing any of the facts that happened in the show, so if you haven't seen the whole series please don't yell at me for making it vague -_-')

(AN2-I'm making it that she came back after a year of being away from Van, I'm also making it that the war lasted a year of Gaea but no time passed on Earth.)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon, if I did … (gets dreamy look on her face)


	2. A Senshi is summoned

AN-Thank you to silver sea star, D, and umi for reviewing

AN-Thank you to silver sea star, D, and umi for reviewing! You guys make my day! And because I got such positive reviews I'm writing and posting another chapter today instead of next week! See what reviews can do? *Yes I'm hyper*

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon, if I did… (Gets dreamy look on face until muse pokes her back to life) *jumps up* right the story I forgot! Oops!

Lightning meets Dragon Chapter 2

From last chapter

"Send for Sailor Jupiter, Mako-chan needs to go on a mission of diplomacy."

~On the planet Jupiter~

Makoto Kino was sitting in her throne on Jupiter, her castle was busy around her but she paid them no heed, she was too busy thinking of Shinosaki, her late husband, and the memories they shared. Makoto usually did not need to go to Jupiter unless she wished to be left alone and think, her advisors took care of her people and all her assets. (AN-she could take care of everything if she wanted to but she didn't.) Suddenly a page burst through the main door to the throne room.

"Queen Makoto, Queen Makoto!" the young boy yelled before kneeling before her throne. She motioned for him to get up,

"What is it? You all knew I do not wish to be disturbed."

"It's an urgent message from Crystal Tokyo, from the Queen!" he set a small cube down on the floor before her and an image of Neo-Queen Serenity appeared, everyone in the throne room bowed and swiftly left the room to leave Makoto and the image alone. Makoto stood up and gave a slight bow to her Queen.

"What was so important to disturb my peace and quiet, Usagi-chan?" she said quietly.

"I want you to go on a diplomatic mission, to a world called Gaea. It's in dire need of assistance."

"Why don't you send one of the others? Minako-chan is best with diplomacy and she's your second in command. Or Ami-chan. Or Rei-chan. Why would you wish me to go?"

"I need them here and we are worried about you Mako-chan, you haven't been yourself since Shinosaki died." Makoto held back tears making her eyes shine brightly.

"Can I not grieve for him? I loved him so much."

"Makoto please do not make me order you to go, besides Setsuna said that you were the best senshi for the job and I trust her judgment."

"I…" Makoto seems to consider her options, "will go on the mission. What is it that you wish for me to accomplish and where on Gaea do you wish me to go?"

"There is a country called Fanelia, ruled by Van and Hitomi Fanel. Hitomi is from Japan and I believe that you will get along with her famously. And I want you to protect them both. They will face dangers that they are not prepared for. Besides" Neo-Queen Serenity adds with a grin "They have a small army that I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you trained them, since your soldiers and so much more powerful then any I have seen. You could show them your style and kick their asses with it." Makoto smiled slightly

"I haven't trained soldiers in years… I hope my skills aren't rusty. When do I leave and are you providing me with the necessary back round information?"

"You leave immediately Setsuna will give you the information to read when she comes to pick you up. Pack lightly Mako-chan, oh you'll need to wear dresses all the time except when you're training of course. Gaea is still primitive and modest. Sailor Pluto is on her way, Good luck Makoto. Don't forget to report how you're doing!" Neo-Queen Serenity's image disappears. Makoto calls some servants into the room to grab everything she needs for her trip. Left alone while the servants get all the supplies Makoto says to thin air.

"Why did Setsuna choose me? Is it because I'm the most powerful inner senshi? Or is there an ulterior motive behind choosing me." Unseen to Makoto, Sailor Pluto smiles in the time gate she touches the mirror gently, 

"Makoto you'll find out in time."

Another chapter out for you all! I just wanted to tell you that I made a mistake in my last chapter and Van and Hitomi have been married one year and spent one year apart after her return to earth, they don't have any children … yet.

Please R&R reviews make me feel very inspired and make me type faster. 

Ja Ne!


	3. A Queens Appearance, arrival in Fanelia.

AN-Thank you to Myst_Lady, denita, Matrix, and last but not least Silver sea star

AN-Thank you to [**Myst_Lady**][1], denita, [**Matrix**][2], and last but not least Silver sea star! Your reviews mean so much to me. *Muse rolls eye at Enzeru No Yami and taps her on the shoulder until she gets back to the point. * Right *mutters under breath* get rid of pushy muse. *Muse slaps her upside the head* Ouch! *Rubs back of head still muttering. * Well since my muse says so *delivers death glare to muse* I'll type the next chapter of my fic and GUESS WHAT! There will actually be Escaflowne in here! *Adds under breath* if my pushy muse will stop interrupting me. *Another slap* OUCH! *Secondary muse, Makoto Kino is laughing her @$$ off. She turns to the readers* They might be a while so I'll start this chapter. Enjoy!

Lightning Meets Dragon

Chapter Three

A Queens Appearance, arrival in Fanelia.

From the last chapter

"Makoto you'll find out in time." 

~Back in the throne room of the Jovian Castle~

"Queen Makoto all of the belongings that you have requested have to been packed in this cube. Is there anything else that you wish for us to do?" The servant kneels before her respectively offering up the cube.

"You have all done well my wish is that you all take a vacation a month should be sufficient reward for your service this year, you all may take your families anywhere in the solar system. And make sure to enjoy yourselves." She winks at them good-naturedly. "That's a request. You may all leave now." The servants bow to her before leaving the room, whispering to each other about their queen's charity and where they were planning on going on their vacations.

"Makoto are you ready?" Setsuna asked from the portal she came out of in the middle of the throne room. Makoto turns sharply around at the sound of her voice and then visibly relaxes.

"I think so… Setsuna I have a few questions for you. Will you answer them?" The senshi of time seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Depends on the questions Makoto, but asks them anyway I may surprise you."

"Are they expecting me in Fanelia?"

"There is a prophecy that I carefully put in place telling of the 'warrior of powers arrival in the land of dragons, that is a friend of Fanelia's and a protector of the crown' I didn't say which crown and they will be expecting you. Of course it will be funny, I didn't say in the prophecy that the warrior would be male. You will have to prove your identity by showing the sign of Jupiter that is tattooed on your right arm. They will accept you when they see it."

"What will I face in Fanelia?"

"You will face resistance because of your sex and the rest will let itself be known to you in time. You will have allies though and they will protect you, the King and Queen of Fanelia will be your greatest friends upon the council."

"Why did you choose me? Ami and Minako are the best diplomats and Haruka and Michiru are the most powerful, I am the center senshi and I'm not usually chosen for diplomatic missions."

"That my dear Makoto will be revealed in time. Shall we go now?"

"Yes." Makoto said sounding slightly disappointed "No wait, I'll take Shinosaki's Sword it might be useful and a welcome remembrance of him for me." A tear slid slowly down her cheek before she wiped it away. She called the sword to her and it attached itself to her hip with the green and yellow (lightning pattern) scabbard around it. The Sheathe (AN-that is the right word right?) hung loosely around her waist. "Let's go to Fanelia, Setsuna." They disappeared in a flash of light and the gate closed behind them leaving the throne room empty.

~A field in Fanelia, a carriage awaits them bearing the symbol of Jupiter upon it~

As Setsuna and Makoto get comfortable in the carriage Makoto remarks, "I haven't used a carriage in years much less this one, it's too hard to defend a carriage like this when you're on the inside." The carriage started moving toward Fanelia roughly an hours ride to the east.

"I know but unfortunately we have to travel this way, oh some things you may wish to know, you shouldn't reveal the fact that you are Queen of Jupiter and also it would be best if your powers remained hidden until the time is right. I have included all the information that you will need in this cube, and you have a new transformation phrase 'Jupiter Eternal Power Make-up' it is a stronger transformation and the costume is different." Out of the cube a beam of light appears and an image of Makoto is seen, her sword is buckled at her waist and she is in a one piece body suit that is a forest green color that includes high heeled boots and a mask that covers her eyes. Her hair is in its usual style except the beads holding it in are green with lightning bolts on them. A long skirt goes down from her waist to her feet that can be removed easily for fighting situations.

"It's lovely and quite different from what I'm used to, it almost looks like a ball dress…"

"It can be used for a ball gown but as you can see it would be much more comfortable." The carriage stopped ending their conversation; a footman opened the door and handed Makoto and Setsuna out. Setsuna and Makoto had both changed into ball gowns before leaving the time gates. Makoto looked around they were in the court yard of the Fanelia castle, she could see a man and a woman walking slowly from the main doors hand in hand, and twelve men running down the stairs quickly passing the couple. The twelve men made two equal lines in front of the royal couple and stood at attention waiting for the couple to come down the stairs. Another group of six men were walking briskly to stay a step behind the royal couple. Makoto looked at the royal couple, the man had black hair and reddish brown eyes and was wearing the crest of Fanelia upon his red shirt, he was also wearing tan khaki pants and a sword upon his hip. The woman, who she assumed was Hitomi Fanel, was wearing a simple light green dress with a skirt that flared out around her as she walked. The couple finally reached the bottom of the stairs, the man started speaking. "Welcome to my kingdom, I am Van Slanzar de Fanel and this is my wife Hitomi. Will you join us inside for refreshments? It is quite hot out here and I'm sure you had a long carriage ride."

"I am Lady Makoto Kino and this is Lady Setsuna Meioh, we would be honored to accompany you in for refreshments, I think we have much to discuss." She and Setsuna curtseyed to the royal pair.

"Shall we go then?" Hitomi asked in a regal, but cheerful, voice.

Makoto smiled deciding at once that she did like Hitomi and she and Setsuna followed the royal couple up the stairs. Makoto whispered to Setsuna, "She was from Japan? At least the two of us have something in common." Hitomi heard this and turned her head slightly toward Van before saying,

"Van I think they are from the Mystic Moon, they both look distinctly Japanese."

"Japanese?"

"Yes, they both remind me of some people, I'm not quite sure who, from Japan." Van squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We'll ask them when we get into my office okay?" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Well guess what I'm ending it there, this chapter is a lot longer than the others are and it had Escaflowne in it. *Readers look behind Enzeru and see her primary muse glaring at her back, Enzeru notices their attention behind her she smiles at them* I won.

Please R&R it makes me type faster. And Myst_Lady I'm not planning on moving this fic over to the crossover section, it has more to do with Escaflowne then it does with Sailor Moon. In fact if I write it right, the only senshi you will hear of in the rest of the fic will be Makoto, Setsuna and if my muse bugs me enough Serenity. *She isn't exactly my favorite senshi because she's too powerful and well weak that probably doesn't make much sense. * Oh in answer to your statement about when I came from this is my first fic and I have been around for several months but only recently got the guts to put up some of my writing.

Till the next chapter, Ja ne!

Enzeru No Yami

Aka

Angel of Darkness

Aka 

Detari Silver

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=57226
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=35836



	4. A royal meeting

AN- Thank you to Carrie and JadeGoddess for reviewing chapter three

AN- Thank you to Carrie and [**JadeGoddess**][1] for reviewing chapter three. I wanted to wait for one more review but my muse isn't very patient *rolls eyes at muse, muse smirks and sticks tongue out* The last chapter was mainly a question and answer session with Setsuna and I had Van and Hitomi just at the end of it. This chapter hopefully if my muse behaves will be longer than the last few and will bring in the prophecy that I have yet to write so please don't flame me if it sucks! And Mako-chan will you do the honors of starting the chapter? *Secondary muse Makoto Kino nods head enthusiastically and sticks her tongue out at primary muse before starting the chapter* *Primary muse is seen fuming in the back round*

Lightning Meets Dragon 

Chapter Four

A royal meeting

From the last chapter

"We'll ask them when we get to my office okay?" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

~In Van's office, Fanelian castle~

"Please take a seat the refreshments will be served soon." Van gestured to two seats in front of his desk. He and Hitomi sat behind the desk on a love seat (AN-chances are this would never happen in Fanelia but…it does because I said so! He he!). "Lady Makoto Kino, you said before that we have much to discuss, would you like to elaborate?"

"Of course, my father was a Gaean lord and he studied prophecies as his hobby and he came upon one when I was very young that spoke of a warrior of power with the marking of a four, on their right arm. Like this one that I was born with." She rolled up the sleeve of her right arm and showed the mark of Jupiter to Van and Hitomi, Van gasped.

"Would you wait one minute? I believe that we have that prophecy in our library, one of my council members loves to read the old prophecies and constantly brings them to my attention."

"Of course." Makoto and Setsuna communicated telepathically while they waited for the council member to arrive. *Setsuna do they have the same prophecy that I studied on the way over here? *

*Yes don't worry, I seldom make mistakes and when I do I can quickly correct them, besides they wouldn't notice if one prophecy went missing every now and again. *

*Finally! The prophecy has arrived. Why is it that Hitomi seems so familiar? *

*It's because you went to school with her before you came to Tokyo. *

*Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki? *

*Yes that would be her, we must pay attention now Makoto. * They directed their attention back to Hitomi and Van and the council member (AN-who was named Palos but he isn't an important character so…) 

Palos exclaimed, "This prophecy has been in the Fanelia libraries since Fanelia's founding no one knows where it came from or who predicted it. If you had asked me about last week I wouldn't have known it existed, it's odd I thought I knew all the prophecies that involved Fanelia and I guess somewhere in my studies I missed one."

Makoto eyed Setsuna who shrugged, "That is odd I've had a copy of it for years" she takes out an old piece of paper and places it on the desk, "My father studied this copy and actually read it to me as a story when I was growing up. I didn't know it had anything to do with this mark on my arm." She showed the mark of Jupiter to Palos and his eyes bugged out and it looked like he was going to pass out.

He started to read the prophecy out loud " 'The warrior of power will arrive in the land of dragons, that is a friend of Fanelia's and a protector of the crown. The warrior will bear the 'sword of lightning' and strength of many men. The warrior will also bear the sign of thunder 'shown below' on the right upper arm.' " At the bottom of the page was the sign of Jupiter in faded green ink. "She is the one, but can you fight?"

"Can I fight?" Makoto broke out laughing "That's the funniest thing I've heard all week! Why would I carry around this sword if I couldn't fight?" She unbuckled the sword and placed it gently on the desk. Hitomi ran her hand along the sheath and stopped suddenly enveloped in a vision. 'She was suddenly surrounded by warriors and were savagely attacking the soldiers in green armor around her and the sword she was holding was dropped and she followed it. She was suddenly pulled out of the body she inhabited and noticed it was the body of a man with brown hair and jade eyes. She saw a woman run out toward him and start weeping as she realized he was dead. The woman took up the sword and pointed it at the soldiers coming towards her, lightning was shot out of the sword and all the opposing soldiers fell before the order to retreat was given. The woman fell beside the man again and kissed his forehead, soldiers in green armor surrounded her and carried the man's body away and another soldier walked her away.' The vision stopped leaving her gasping for breath as Van was holding her gently in his arms and rubbing the small of her back

"I'm fine Van, I just saw something when I touched the sword. A battle I saw through the eyes of a man with brown hair and jade eyes. Who was it?"

Makoto bit her lip to keep it from quivering and placed the sword on her lap and ran her fingers down the lightning and vine design on the sheath. "The last owner of this sword was my husband, he died in battle." Setsuna put her arms around Makoto and whispered calm soothing words to her.

"I'm so sorry to have mentioned it." Hitomi silently vowed not to bring up the rest of the vision until they were alone.

"It's okay, I'm fine it was two years ago. Did you want my fighting ability to be tested?" Makoto asked Palos.

"Well it says in the prophecy that you are a warrior but … many women do not know the ways of the sword and it's totally up to Lord Van."

"Would you mind if I tested your fighting ability?"

"Of course not. I would just need to change into some pants. I wouldn't want to ruin this dress." 

"I'll get some servants to clean up some rooms for you and Lady Setsuna."

"Lord Van that's okay I'm afraid that I have some pressing business to attend to and must return to my estate quickly. Please accept my humblest apologies." Setsuna stated politely.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hinder the matters of your estate. Maybe you could visit some other time?"  
  
"We'll have to see, you know how difficult it is to run a country and I'll oversee Lady Makoto's estate until her return."

"You don't have to, I've spent years making a good council and I personally trained and tested my soldiers. But thank you for the offer, my council knows that if they run into problems that they should contact you."

"If you'll excuse me I will now take my leave."

"Of course. Thank you for coming Lady Setsuna. We shall walk you to your carriage."

"I wouldn't dream of inconveniencing you I'll see my own way out. Lady Makoto I will send you word if anything that needs your immediate attention happens."

"Thank you, wish the others well for me." She hugs Setsuna "Don't work too hard, even you can take a vacation every once and a while."

Setsuna winks at Makoto, "I always take a vacation, you all just don't remember when I last took one."

Setsuna left the study and as soon as she was out of site summoned her time key and opened a portal to the time gates. "Good luck young one, I hope you will not require it."

I'm ending it there today and I would like four good reviews before I write and post the next chapter, which if given the proper reviews will be available for the good ppl of ff.net by Wednesday the 10th. Please R&R!

Ja Ne!

Oh and I noticed that I've forgotten my disclaimer for the last three chapters so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Vision of Escaflowne if I did … *gets dreamy look upon face* *Primary muse looks on in disgust, turns to the readers* Well at least she stopped writing the disclaimer at the beginning now I don't have to wake her up. Ja Ne!

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=55015



	5. A royal duel. Who's the victor

Well I was planning on stopping it there but ff

Well I was planning on stopping it there but ff.net just turned into a snail so I'll continue because 1) I have a four day long weekend, and 2) I don't have to do actual work if I'm writing.

Chapter Five

A royal duel. Who's the victor?

After Setsuna left, Van, Hitomi, and Makoto were left in Van's office making idyll, unimportant chitchat. A maid came in shortly after and reported that a room was made up for Makoto in the royal visitors wing, and it was made up there because of Austuria's pending visit and the rooms were being made up in that wing anyway.

"Lady Makoto the servants will escort you to your room and take your baggage there, shall I meet you in the sparing room?"

"It's just Makoto, Lord Van, titles are so cumbersome and I believe they are a slight waste of breath." Van smiled at her.

"Then you may just call me Van it's nice that I've found someone in my kingdom that feels the same way I do."

"And you can just call me Hitomi, to tell you the truth I prefer Mrs. Fanel over Queen Hitomi." She cuddled up again Van, "And also I couldn't care less that Van's a king. I love Van for being Van." Makoto smiled at the cute couple.

"That's how marriages are supposed to be. I know my marriage was like that" she got a dreamy look on her face before winking at Hitomi, "They're also a lot more fun that way." Hitomi blushed and laughed 

"They are aren't they?" Meanwhile Van was standing there looking confused until he finally got the idea and started blushing madly. Makoto notices his blush and adds,

"My husband used to do that too, I miss him so much, maybe next time we'll talk about this in private so he doesn't get so embarrassed."

"Maybe but he's so cute when he blushes." The servant arrived and escorted Makoto to her room, Hitomi accompanied her to show her to the sparing room.

~In the hallway the royal visitors wing~

"Makoto, how good are you with a sword anyway? I mean you carry that sword like you have all your life but you're such a gentle person. When did you learn to use it?"

"Let's see, I'm quite good with a sword and I've been using it for four or five years" (AN-since she can't tell everyone that's she's actually really old, I mean that every time she says a few years ex. Four or five years she actually means four or five centuries.)

"There was something else that I was wondering about when you were talking with Lady Setsuna you said that you trained all of your soldiers, is that true?"

"Yes I did I wanted to improve my fighting skills and by training and teaching others to fight in your particular style it improves your style because you can see potential weak spots and change the style to compensate for them. It's a great learning tool and it benefits both parties at the same time." Hitomi was about to ask more questions but they arrived at Makoto's room and she got out her training clothes with consisted of a vest like green shirt with quarter sleeves and long black pants, she also had some combat boots in her suitcase that she put on. A final touch was her sword that she strapped at her side.

"I'm ready, so where's the sparing room?"

"I'll take you there." Hitomi was about to say more when a servant rushed up to her and announced that Austuria's convoy would arrive on the Crusade in less than an hour. "I forgot they were coming today, you'll get to meet some dear friends of mine, your spar with Van shouldn't last over an hour should it?"

"Well we'll have to see, if Van is a good sword fighter it could take quite a while." They arrived at the sparing room and Van was practicing. Hitomi put her finger to her lips and walked quietly behind Van. Then she quickly ducked and he swung in her general direction where she was standing before, then she got up wrapped her arms around Van's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Gotcha love." He picked her up and swung her around after sheathing his sword.

"So you did. Where's Makoto." Hitomi inclined her head towards the door where Makoto was standing. "Are you ready to spar?" She nodded her head and he threw her a sparing mask (AN-probably they wouldn't use these it's just it fits into what I'm going to end this chapter with.) she put it on and moved into the center of the room and got into a ready position.

"I'm ready when you are." She patiently waited for Van to charge and swiftly blocked it before going on the offensive, and then she took the defensive as Van stepped up his attacks. Hitomi stood in the doorway watching the two warriors reverse offensive and defensive stances, she stood there for almost an hour when the Austurian's arrived and came straight to the sparing room to see Hitomi standing motionless in the door way and Van fighting an opponent that no one recognized. Millerna was trying to get Hitomi's attention but was unable to until Van and Makoto's match came to an end. Van charged at Makoto and she flipped over Van's head and pointed her sword at his throat when he turned around. She had won. Hitomi snapped back to reality and noticed Millerna, Drydan, Allen, and Celena standing beside her.

"Hi guys. When did you get here?"

"We got here a little while ago and were told that Van was sparing in here. We tried to get your attention but you were too concentrated on the match." Millerna explained.

Hitomi turned bright red, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you guys it's just I've never seen anyone match Van's skill for over an hour before. Van, everyone's here." Meanwhile Van and Makoto were desperately trying to get their breath back before taking off their masks and reaching for their towels.

"Who was Van fighting?" Allen asked

"He was fighting a new friend of mine and Van's. This friend's arrival was foretold in an ancient prophecy." Makoto had chosen that moment to remove her sparing mask and graciously took the towel Van offered her. 

"You're better than I thought you would be Van, I haven't fought anyone of your skill for a long time."

Van was still breathing heavily, "I haven't either we've got to spar more often." He turned to the door, "Allen! Millerna, Drydan, Celena, I hope we weren't keeping you guys for too long." At there apparent stares at Makoto he added, "This is Lady Makoto, she's a friend that's staying at the castle for a while."

"Hello everyone." Makoto greeted everyone with a small bow. She moved to the table near the door and placed her sword on it and began to check it for imperfections. Allen moved beside her and started to examine the sword himself and saw that it didn't have any imperfections. 

"This is a beautiful sword. Are those real jade and emerald stones?"

Makoto looked up from the blade to see Allen looking at her. "Yes they are," she ran her hand down the hilt of the sword. "This sword was my husbands he said that the emeralds symbolized my eyes and the jade stones symbolized his. He always said that when he lost hope in a battle he had only to look at the stones and think of me and he always came home." Makoto laughed "I guess they didn't work the last time. Excuse me please." Makoto sheathed the sword and walked from the room.

"I guess she still isn't over what happened." Hitomi whispered.

"What happened?" Allen asked 

"Her husband was killed in a battle, I saw a vision of it when I touched her sword. I don't think she's angry at you Allen it's probably just hard to think about it for her."

Allen barely listened to what Hitomi said, he was thinking of the beautiful woman with bright green eyes. Van cleared his throat, regaining Allen's attention.

"Did the servants show you to your rooms?"

Millerna spoke up, "No they didn't are they the same rooms we stayed in last time?"

"Yes they are. We are planning on serving dinner in two hours, is that enough time to unpack?"

"It should be fine. Thanks Van, we'll see you guys in a while. Hitomi do you want to come to my rooms and talk? We have so much to catch up on!"

"Sure, I'll meet you there I would like to talk with Makoto before dinner. She seems really stressed out."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Millerna, Hitomi and Celena left the room, leaving the guys alone to talk.

"Van how did you meet Lady Makoto?" Drydan asked

"She's a warrior foretold in a Fanelia prophecy believe it or not."

"Is that the prophecy talking about a 'warrior of power'?"

"Yes it is, do you know much of it?"

"I don't know too much about it, all I really know is that a copy of it somehow appeared in my study about two weeks ago."

"That's odd, Palos said that he didn't know of it either and that he found it about a week ago in the Fanelian library. And something that's stranger is that Makoto says she's had a copy for years, she also has the marking of lightning on her arm like it says the 'warrior of power' should."

"That is very strange Allen you and I should hurry if we don't get to the rooms soon Celena will unpack all of your stuff and you'll never find it without her help and Millerna will organize the closets to fit her wardrobe."

Van just laughed and said, "Luckily for me when Hitomi unpacks she places everything in the same place, as I would expect it here at home."

Allen wasn't really paying attention to everything that was said between the two kings that didn't concern Makoto, 'what is the true story about her I know she's hiding something.'

And this is where I'm ending the chapter AGAIN. I'll post this up hopefully Monday, I say hopefully because ff.net is having problems again. *Looks around for her muses* I guess they went to sleep already, I should probably go to.

Ja Ne!

PS-I love reviews!


	6. A meeting of the hearts and minds

AN- I have a new chapter for all of you guys because 1) I'm bored and 2) ff

AN- I have a new chapter for all of you guys because 1) I'm bored and 2) ff.net is down again! FYI-neither of my muses are awake yet so they won't be bothering for most of this chapter *does a little dance*. Here is chapter six of Lightning Meets Dragon!

Lightning meets Dragon

Chapter Six

A meeting of the hearts and minds

From the last chapter

Allen wasn't really paying attention to everything that was said between the two kings that didn't concern Makoto, 'what is the true story about her I know she's hiding something.'

~Makoto's room, royal visitors wing~

Hitomi knocked on Makoto's door, "Makoto it's me, Hitomi can I come in?" 

The door opened and Hitomi gasped. The room had never been this clean!

"I needed to think so I decided to clean up I hope that's all right."

"Of course, I usually go and sit in on Van's council meetings, the advisors are so boring!" Makoto giggled

"I wish I could do that! My council is very boring, at least I have a council member to write out everything that is said in the council meetings, then I can look back to see what happened in the meeting!"

"Makoto there was a reason I came to talk with you, you seemed upset when you left the sparing room after talking about your deceased husband with Allen are you okay?"

"I'm okay Hitomi, it's just … I miss him so much and it's hard to think of him without getting emotional, I should apologize for my rude exit."

"That's okay, I told them that you were easily upset because you recently lost your husband in a battle, I didn't tell them about the whole battle or anything though. You should go speak with Allen also; he's lost someone he loved a while back as well, he could understand better than any of us could. Oh and Makoto, can this sword project lightning?"

"Okay I'll go talk with him and yes it can, it's a family heirloom and it's very powerful, but it will only react like that in times of great emotion. The story behind the making of this sword is that it was forged for the God of lightning and he was supposed to be my grandfather, kind of outrageous isn't it?"

"God of lightning? You mean Zeus?"

"Yes, I see you know quite a bit about roman mythology. It used to be my favorite subject in high school."

"Isn't that interesting me too. I didn't know you were from Earth."

"I was born there but my father lived here so I came to live with him, I've lived here for a couple years." (AN-this is a blatant lie Makoto just needs to gain Hitomi's trust and this is the best way to do it.)

"That's really interesting, I'm going to go talk with Celena and Millerna would you like to come?"

"Sure, it'd be nice to get to know them better. When's dinner going to be served?"

"It'll be served in two hours, are you going to change your outfit for dinner? The council members hate women wearing pants for some reason."

"Don't I know it I had to yell down my council so I could wear pants at the meetings every now and then. And I should change where are the baths?"

"There's a private bath in each guest room that you can use. Will you meet me in Millerna's quarters after you finish?"

"Of course which room is it?"

"It's two doors to the left if you can't find it look for the crest of Austuria, it's the golden sword, with green sea dragons upon a blue background. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Hitomi, I'll see you there." Hitomi smiled and left the room; Makoto took a quick bath and unpacked her dresses into the large closet. She grabbed a simple dress with few frills that had the sign of Jupiter embroidered on it with vines and leaves surrounding it. (AN-think when she's using Jupiter Oak Evolution that symbol.) She started walking down the hall to Millerna's room when she bumped into Allen literally.

"Hello Lady Makoto," she blushed as he kissed her hand "I wanted to speak with you after your sparing match with Van, are you busy?"

"Well I was planning on talking with Lady Celena, Queen Millerna and Hitomi until dinner but I would like to speak with you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"They have a lovely garden here in Fanelia have you had a look at it yet?" 

"I'm afraid that I just arrived today and didn't get the opportunity, would you mind showing me around it?"

"I wouldn't mind at all." He held out his arm and she took it. She saw Millerna's door open and Hitomi saw them as they passed Makoto winked at Hitomi as she shut the door and turned to Celena and Millerna.

"I don't think we'll see Makoto until dinner, it looks like she's taken my advice and is going to talk with Allen."

~Fanelian Garden~

Makoto walked back and forth between the different flowers, especially the roses and lilies. Allen was walking behind her at a slightly less enthusiastic pace.

"It's absolutely beautiful! The flowers are still in bloom!"

"Yes it is beautiful." 'Not as beautiful as you are though, not even close.' Allen picked a white lily from one of the bushes and delicately placed in Makoto's hair. "Perfect."

"Thank you Allen. I wanted to talk to you about something. Hitomi told me that she explained about my husband and I personally wanted to say that I'm sorry for my rude exit before. It wasn't your fault that he died, I just miss him so much." She put her hand over her mouth and wept quietly and soon felt Allen's arms go around her.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, I understand how you must feel. I once had a lover die, it was horrible but I did get through it and if you would like I'll help you through this too." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Allen, Hitomi was right you were the right person to talk to. It's almost time for supper, I can't believe we spent an entire hour looking at the flowers."

"May I escort you to the dining hall?" He held out his arm to her.

"I would be honored." She took his arm and they walked to the dining hall. There was a figure in the shadows in the gardens that they failed to notice. He cursed quietly.

"I killed her husband and that flirt thinks he will win her heart? We'll see about that. We will see." He disappeared into the night not leaving a trace that he was there, except for the single white rose with drops of red blood on it.

AN-I've been reading your reviews, thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to write them, I'd really like some feedback on my story, and to tell you guys that I have been working my @$$ off to update, I just can't get inspired without your reviews! FYI-my updating schedule so far has been October 1,2,4,8,8. Personally I do not like how I have written this chapter, please review to tell me if I should rewrite it.


	7. A ROSE?!

AN- *looks around and laughs nervously* it's been awhile since I've tried to update, I've just been so busy with work *makes throwing up gesture* and school and guy troubles *repeats gesture twice more 

AN- *looks around and laughs nervously* it's been awhile since I've tried to update, I've just been so busy with work *makes throwing up gesture* and school and guy troubles *repeats gesture twice more. * But I'm back and trying to write this chapter without any crib notes that I carry around with me at all times… or at least in my work uniform. In other news my muses have been away they seem to take a lot of trips when ff.net is down… strange coincidence isn't it? Without further ado ch. *searches for ch. #* 7

Chapter seven 

A ROSE?!

From the last chapter

"I killed her husband and that flirt thinks that he will win her heart? We'll see about that. We will see." He disappeared into the night not leaving a trace that he was there, except for the single white rose with drops of red blood on it.

~Dining Hall, Fanelian castle~

Everyone looked up as Allen and Makoto entered the hall and took his or her seats. Van looked as if he wanted to ask where they were but Makoto was faster.

"You have lovely gardens Lord Van, the roses and lilies are especially beautiful. I've never seen such variety."

"Thank you we have very lush soil in Fanelia, and the gardeners work very hard on the gardens." The council was in the dining hall and one of the council members said

"Lady Makoto…" A soldier rushing in to the room cut him off.

"Lord Van one of the soldiers was found unconscious in the gardens, we may have an intruder in the castle."

"When was he found?" Van asked with concern in his voice

"About five minutes ago Lord Van."

"Was there anything around him? Something that didn't belong in the garden?" Makoto asked.

"I remember a rose, it was unusual. I've never seen a rose like it."

"What was so unusual about it? Did someone bring it in?"

"To my knowledge no one has touched it and it was white with red drops on it that looked like blood." Everyone at the table looked confused except for Makoto I hit her fit against the table being careful not to tip it.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Allen asked

"He's back and this time I'll finally finish what he started."

"Who's back?"

"The murderer of my husband, his trademark was a white rose with drops of blood on it. It was also covered in a poison that could put anyone that touched it into a coma."

"POISON! How do you know all of that!" One of the advisors shrieked.

"Because 1) he told me himself and 2) I was in a coma for two weeks because I touched a bouquet of roses that he sent me."

"Is there a cure?" Van asked quickly

"Yes and luckily I have some in my room. If you'll excuse me I'll go get it." Van nodded and Makoto left quickly to her room. Once inside she contacted Setsuna and asked her to get some of the antidote from Jupiter's royal gardens. She also told Setsuna that she would take care of the guy herself.

~Setsuna's POV~

"He acted much sooner than I thought he would, Well Makoto I hope you are ready for what you will face. Be careful young one." She whispered in the time gates.

~Makoto's POV~

'Well the b@stard is finally back, now he'll see what a pi$$ed off widow can do. My love I'll avenge you, I promised I would.' I quickly grabbed the vile of liquid and rushed back to the dining hall. "Have him drink this, he doesn't have to drink it all just a sip is enough." 'I'm still waiting Ko, I'm still waiting.' I fell into my musings thinking of the best way for him to die, publicly of course. He did too much to my people to receive any less. I noticed Allen waving his hand in front of my face.

"Makoto, Makoto are you okay?" I snapped back to reality

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." I frowned "If he left his trademark then he must know I'm here. Well he's in for a surprise if he'll think he can surprise me." I smiled at everyone around me. "Shall we all get back to dinner? It's probably getting cold."

"That's a good idea Makoto." Van said as he walked back to the table with his arm wrapped loosely around Hitomi's waist.

'I swear Ko your blood will flow… by my hand.' I smirked before returning to my seat and meal. The minimal dinner conversation continued. 

"Lady Makoto how long have you been a Fanelian citizen?" the advisor from before asked.

"Two or three years my father was born here and asked me to come live with him after…" I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming unbidden. Seeing my reluctance to continue, Allen quickly changed the subject. I mouthed a thank you to him and continued eating.

~After Dinner Sparing Room~

Allen challenged me to a duel after dinner, shocking Van's entire council, I of course accepted politely and Van's entire council just HAD to watch as if they didn't have anything better to do. So there we were facing each other sword's drawn, since I didn't know his style I allowed him first attack as before I went on the defensive. Before he drove me back two feet I changed tactics, locking swords with him and pushing him back. I must have used too much power because he stumbled back several feet before recovering; I took the advantage and started pushing him back. Twenty minutes later we were both where we started, no one having the advantage, we broke apart after one last sword lock and I rushed at him, he moved to block and I flipped over his head, anticipating this move he quickly turned and locked swords with me again. With the swords locked I performed a sweep kick, knocked his feet out from under him and pointed my sword at his neck declaring me the winner. I placed my sword back in its sheath and offered my hand to pull him up. He accepted and we finally looked back at our audience, they were in shock! Van's council was anyway; the others just looked impressed. I looked out the window and saw Jupiter sparkling in the distance, how I missed my home but I knew that with Setsuna over seeing it, it would be fine. I also noticed that it was getting late. I curtseyed to the council and assorted members of royalty. "It's getting late I think I'll turn in. Good night to you all." Everyone said their good nights as well and filed out of the sparing room, only Allen was left with me. He offered to walk me to my room and again I accepted.

"That was some pretty incredible fighting, I didn't think you would use a sweep kick it was the one attack I wasn't prepared for."

"Well I like to use all aspects of my training and sweep kicks are part of my style. Thanks for the compliment; you're very good yourself. How long have you been training?"

"I've been training for a good portion of my life, the sword was a way of focusing my rage, I lost my family at a young age and only recently gotten my sister back."

"So we've both lost someone close to us, here's my room. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, good night Makoto." He kissed her hand and walked to his room. I stared dreamily out of the door for a moment and then got ready for bed. Maybe getting ordered to protect the Royals of Fanelia wasn't such a bad thing after all…

AN- I'm stopping it there wow 1300 words including my top AN's! This is longer than most of my chapters but I don't believe in cliffhangers, *hears cheering in the background* I find them cruel to the readers, readers should read the stories because of a good plot not because of a cliffhanger. Well until next chapter Ja Ne!


	8. Preparations and Slip-ups

AN- this is going to be a VERY short chapter, I just learned that a friend of mine is very sick and I can't stay focused 

AN- this is going to be a VERY short chapter, I just learned that a friend of mine is very sick and I can't stay focused.

AN2- Thank you to all of my reviewers, I haven't thanked you all for a bit (since ch.5) so I'll list the reviewers names along with what chapter they reviewed.

Ch.5- Silver Sea Star, Orange Cream Soda, Jupiter (Seifer's babe), Jade Goddess, Myst_Lady

Ch.6-Shadow Cat, Merina, Silver Sea Star, Jupiter (Seifer's babe), Myst_Lady

Ch.7-Myst_Lady, Myst_Lady, And Jay Scolic (better known as Scolly!)

And Scolly I don't like it that you are putting down your writing, you are a good author and an inspiration to me, when I first joined the RPG I SUCKED so much. So I want you to take back your put down because I don't believe it and never will.

AN3- On to the story!

Chapter 8

Preparations and Slip-ups.

From the last chapter…

"Of course, good night Makoto." He kissed her hand and walked to his room. I stared dreamily out of the door for a moment and then got ready for bed. Maybe getting ordered to protect the Royals of Fanelia wasn't such a bad thing after all…

~The Next Morning, Makoto's room~

I woke up to the sunlight fluttering through the shades I forgot to close. By my guess it was about four am. According to my data cube the castle nobles would still be sleeping but the servants and soldiers would just be starting their duties. I quietly got dressed in an ordinary gown with a helpful feature, the skirt detached to reveal a tight pair of fencing pants, the dress was a dark blue and included white kid gloves. A matching sun hat and umbrella completed the outfit. I left my room passing a few sleepy servants and guards that stood at attention as I passed. 'These soldiers aren't too badly trained… too bad my first year students could beat them. Of course my first year students trained with my royal guard and only the best or most dedicated get to become second year students.' I paused to look out the window and noticed some Fanelian soldiers sparring with the Austaurian soldiers; their abilities were about equal. I also noticed that Allen; the heavenly knight was going around giving pointers to the struggling students. I decided to go help him out so I took my sword out of my dimension pocket, strapped it around my waist and walked in to the court yard, immediately everyone stopped what they were doing, Allen walked up to me, kissed my hand in greeting.

"Makoto I thank you for gracing us with your presence." I smiled politely at him and said, 

"As you were." To the soldiers, they stood shocked for a moment until Allen nodded his head curtly and then finally continued where they had left off. 

"What brings you out here this lovely morning?"

"Habit, I guess, I train best in the mornings and evenings, there are less distractions."

"I feel the same way, I'll bet that you train your own soldiers in the morning as well." I blushed.

"I don't train the first or second year students, I like training third, forth, and fifth year. I give them private lessons at dawn but they would always try to impress me by coming at three or four and doing a thousand push-ups I found it quite cute, when I walked in at two hundred and fifty."

"The war was two years ago, how can you have fourth and fifth year students?" I knew I had made a mistake so I quickly covered it up.

"Students are sent to me when they are twelve or thirteen years of age, they were not old enough or were trained to fight with guymelifs to fight in the war." Allen only raised an eyebrow and dropped the subject, I knew that he didn't believe my story. We watched the troops and I silently returned my sword to the dimensional pocket. 'That was a close call I must be more careful I can't slip up again.' About an hour later a servant came and told us that Van wished to see us in his office. When I asked if Hitomi was with him, the servant replied that the Queen usually slept until seven, breakfast was served at eight. Allen had some of the generals continue the troops training exercises. The walk to Van's office was quiet I spent my time looking at the paintings on the walls, a painting of Van's family excluding Hitomi was hanging up on a wall that was opposite the council room. A painting of Van and Hitomi on their wedding day was hanging opposite the door from Van's office so it could be seen every time the door was opened. Allen and I just walked in when they arrived, even though they expected Van to be working on something he was just standing at the window, he looked quite impatient. He spun around when he heard us enter.

"Good thing you guys are finally here."

"Van what's going on?" Allen asked cautiously, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothings really wrong it's just I had to talk with you two before Hitomi woke up, her birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I wanted to throw her a ball to celebrate, but in order to pull it off I need your guys' help."

"Of course we'll be glad to help. What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Well Makoto, I need you to find Hitomi a dress to wear at the ball and make sure she doesn't suspect anything. I'm making sure that all the royalty come on the day of the ball. Allen your job is a little more difficult I want you to take over security, I don't like the idea of some guy being able to sneak into the castle gardens and to sneak away without anyone seeing him."

"I might be able to do something about that Van, Allen you take care of arranging the soldiers ect I'll have a back up plan just in case. This creep that entered the gardens is very tricky and deceitful."

"Are you going to share this plan Makoto?" Allen asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't he could be listening in as we speak. All that I will need for this to work is to contact a friend of mine. Is that all? I need to contact this friend of mine immediately to plan this out. I'll probably be away all day, if anyone asks I had to return to my estates for the day and will return later."

"Okay Makoto, Allen and I will work on planning the rest you are dismissed to contact your friend."

"Thanks Van." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room and to my own room. I looked into my drawers until I found it, my senshi communicator. 

"Setsuna? It's Makoto will you pick me up? I need to travel to Crystal Tokyo."

"Okay Makoto, meet me outside Fanelia, I'll pick you up a quarter of a mile outside of the city walls."

"I'll be there in a matter of minutes Setsuna." I picked up my umbrella again and walked out of the castle, the advisors looked like they were going to question where I was going and then reconsidered. It took me about ten minutes at a brisk pace to make it out of the city walls, I then closed my umbrella, slipped off the detachable skirt and took off my hat and put them all in my dimensional pocket. I ran the rest of the way and Setsuna was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Are you ready Makoto?"

"Yes I'm very ready, do you know what I'm planning?"

"Well…" she started as we blurred into the time gates. "I think that you are going to have a decoy and some reinforcements at the ball, just in case."

"You know me too well, Setsuna. Is the idea workable?"

"Of course it is, I can have several dozen of your best soldiers delivered to you in a matter of seconds."

"Sounds good, now I just need the rest of the plan to be put into place." They arrived at Crystal Tokyo in a matter of minutes and the next few minutes was a whirlwind of greetings and hugs. Mako-chan was finally getting back onto her feet again; soon she'd be totally back to who she was before Shinosaki's murder.

AN4- Well I guess I broke my promise on cliffhangers, I would have told you the plan but I'd like to get five reviews on this chapter before I START writing the next chapter. Pure evil? I know it is. Please R&R I could have the next chapter written and up by Wednesday. And next chapter I'm planning a huge incredible cool battle, so you really should review.

Ja Ne!

Enzeru No Yami


	9. Suspicions and glimses

Chapter 9.

Untitled

From the last chapter

"Sounds good, now I just need the rest of the plan to be put in place." They arrived at Crystal Tokyo in a matter of minutes and the next few minutes was a whirlwind of greetings and hugs. Mako-chan was finally getting back onto her feet again; soon she'd be totally back to who she was before Shinosaki's murder.

~Crystal Tokyo, unknown place~

"You said you wished to speak with me, Makoto?" a dark figure asked.

"Yes I did, I need your help, the ones that I am now protecting will soon be attacked and I don't think I can handle this without your help."

"You know I always have the time to help a friend Makoto. Especially my best friend. What do you need for me to bring?"

"All you really need is a white ball gown and the disguise pen, I'll do the rest." I smiled at her.

"Are you going to fill me in on the plan?"

"Of course…" (AN1-see bottom of chapter.)

~Fanelia, Van's Office~

"There is something about Makoto that I don't trust. She's hiding something important." Van started out.

"I know what you mean, she and I were talking while our soldiers sparred and she said that she trained fourth and fifth year students…"

"How could there be fourth and fifth year students with the war two years ago?" Van interrupted.

"That's what I asked, she said that her soldiers started training very early in life and we too young to fight in guymelifs." Allen answered a bit irritated at being interrupted. 

"It sounds like you caught her in a lie. All available soldiers' young and old were fighting in the war. What do you think we should do? Confront her?" 

"I don't think that we should do anything just yet, at least not towards her. She hasn't done anything to harm or threaten anyone in the castle. I do think that we should double the patrols around and in the palace. I don't think that Makoto is our main threat, if any threat to us. Our main threat appears to be after Makoto, but she has proven that she can take care of herself. What we don't know unfortunately is why."

"I don't doubt that we will find out until she reveals it to us. Until then we need to be prepared for whatever is thrown at us, hopefully we will be able to call upon our allies to aid us. I can depend on you and Asturia can't I?"

"Asturia will always aid you and Hitomi, and so will I. Without the two of you we would be under Zaibach rule."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I wouldn't like to have to kick you all out of Fanelia because you couldn't be trusted. Hitomi would hate being separated from her friends." The tone he used suggested that he was joking, but it had a serious undertone, also suggesting that he would kick them out if he had to. Allen remained silent, he knew that the young king wasn't kidding. He would do anything to protect his queen and country; Allen himself would do the same thing. Millerna meant a lot to him, it wasn't love but he still knew that he would always protect her.

~Fanelian Palace, Hitomi's main sitting room~

Hitomi sat alone in her sitting room, just thinking out loud. She had heard the name Makoto Kino and Setsuna Meioh before she KNEW it. Then it finally came to her; she rushed over to the closet that held the bag she brought from earth. The one that contained her tarot cards, some pictures of her family and friends, an old yearbook from her second year of high school, but most importantly it contained a fashion magazine. She quickly pulled it out and started flipping through the pages, there on page 93 a message from the designer and a photo of her. Her hands were shaking slightly in anticipation when she read the name and looked at the corresponding picture. _'It's always been my dream to be a fashion designer. I'm so happy that my designs and outfits make other people happy as well. Always remember to follow your dreams, you will never be disappointed. Setsuna Meioh. '_ 'I knew I knew that name.' Hitomi thought, 'she looks just like Lady Setsuna, could they be the same person?' Feeling lucky she got out her yearbook and looked for a Kino, Makoto. And there she was! She was on the same page as Hitomi herself (AN2-look at bottom). She quickly looked at the small caption under the picture. _'Always believe in yourself and never forgot who you are, you never know how it may come in handy someday. Thunder Goddess out!' _

'Thunder Goddess? A weird way to sign a yearbook unless… the story she told me was true! Is she a descendent of a God? This is so confusing. At least I know why I thought I knew them.' Suddenly she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. 'Not again.' 

~Villans Castle, Undisclosed Location (AN3-look at bottom of the page)~

Ko looked through an orb that was floating atop a pedestal in front of him; the image inside was of Makoto hugging her friends. She looked so happy, 'I could make her that happy, and I will. She'll understand my reasons for killing her husband; he wasn't good enough for her. Couldn't even protect a kingdom with her help.' He smirked evilly "You will be mine my lady love, only mine." His mind returned to that fateful day, when he ordered the attack on the Jovian Empire. It was a most glorious day, it was dark and gloomy, the perfect day for a battle…and to be crowned King. Only his troops had not been able to take the castle, the Queen had fought and won with her husband's sword, his troops outnumbered her by the thousands. She had ordered her own soldiers to leave, they returned after their Queen had finished fighting. She was lead away by the captain of her husband's royal guard; she had tears in her eyes. She was unhappy? But he had rid her of a worthless husband, one not even worthy of her skills. But she knew he was coming she would be happy again, with him at her side. A warrior worthy of her and her empire. He reclined back in his chair and smiled, the smile was twisted, cruel. The smile of someone not totally sane. 'At the Queen's birthday ball I will strike, she will be happy to see me. But if she isn't I'll hold the Queen hostage and force her to be mine. She will love me, whether she likes it or not.'

AN1-No I'm not going to tell you the plan, that would be way too easy.

AN2-I'm using my yearbook as a model, the students are organized by grade and by last name.

AN3- the reason the location is undisclosed is because I haven't thought of a name for the place yet, I'm thinking somewhere in the negaverse. Whoever gives me the most creative name for a place in the negaverse gets their name used in my story and will also get mentioned in my thank you notes.

AN4-The part you all have been waiting for my thank you to my reviewers! *Waits for cheering but hearing none continues anyway. *

ShadowKat, mystic wolf (ch.1, 6, 7, 8), Chaos-chan, Jupiter (Seifer's Babe), Mrs. Kenshin Himura, and last but not least my favorite reviewer…Myst_Lady!

The next chapter should come out soon. I'm inspired! And for those who are wondering my primary muse went on a little vacation, for some reason she's been really stressed out lately. I almost forgot, Myst_Lady I am honored to be mentioned in your bio, it means a lot to me. And I'm also planning to rewrite this story, with better grammar less mistakes and fewer plot holes. Ja Ne!


	10. Preparations and the Dressmaker

Chapter 10

Preparations and the dressmaker.

From the last chapter

'At the Queen's birthday ball I will strike, she will be happy to see me. But if she isn't I'll hold the Queen hostage and force her to be mine. She will love me, whether she likes it or not.'

~Fanelian Palace, same night, front gate~

The sun was barely setting when Makoto walked in the door, the soldiers opened it, 'they must have heard of me.' I thought walking briskly to my rooms, I found Hitomi walking to Van's office, and she looked as if she had something on her mind. And she had a book of some sorts in her hands.

"Hey Hitomi, how are you today?" She looked at me as if just realize I was in front of her.

"Makoto, I'm fine, where have you been all day?" I sighed, lie time.

"I was called away, minor border disputes, you know the kind."

"Of course, greedy land owners trying to expand their territories. I personally have never had to go through one, I don't think that anyone would argue with Van, he DID save Gaea after all."

"But so did you, the war wouldn't have been won so quickly if you had not been here."

"I'm not sure about that, I think I cause more problems then I solved."

"You never know what would have happened if you had not been here, but I don't think you caused problems, Van doesn't, all of your friends think you didn't. Isn't that all that matters in the end?" She smiled at me.

"I guess you are right. There's no way to tell if I changed things by coming here, I did with my tarot card readings though. I wish I'd never started telling fortunes." She looked sad for a moment before cheering up again. "But we can't change the past can we? Only model the future by our decisions."

"I only wish that were true." I mumbled under my breath, Hitomi looked shocked.

"I didn't hear you what was that Makoto?" Realizing I said that out loud I quickly started laughing lightly.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud. What's that book that you have in your hand Hitomi?" I asked her quickly changing the subject.

"Oh this?" She asked holding up the book. "It's my high school yearbook. You're in here you know." I couldn't mask the shock on my face.

"Am I? Is it a good picture of me?"

"The picture is pretty good, why didn't you tell me that you went to school in Japan?"

"Hitomi before I answer that, let me ask a question of my own. Would you have believed me if I had?" Hitomi paused before answering.

"I had an idea that you were from Japan, Lady Setsuna as well, but I didn't think you would have gone to school with me. I don't remember much from High School, were we friends?"

"We were friends but we didn't really have anything in common. I was quite overbearing when I was in high school."

"Was don't you mean am?"  
"No I graduated early, three months ago actually. I had help from a friend of mine Mizuno Ami." (AN1-look at bottom) "She a genius and taught me everything I needed to know about my courses and I passed with flying colors. They even let me graduate without completing twelfth grade."

"In a way I wish I finished high school before marrying Van and then I remember that I love him with all my heart and couldn't stand to be away from him. Besides, the only class I liked was history. Here I'm basically living Earth's history and it's so beautiful here and Van's here. My life is so perfect."

"Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier, well…no I shouldn't tell you."

"Go ahead and tell me, I can keep a secret. Who's it about?" Hitomi looked around the hallway.

"We can't talk about it here. Let's go to one of my sitting rooms, quickly! I have to tell someone!" Hitomi gestured quickly before starting to walk to her sitting rooms. I followed her, I thought why not? Hitomi was still looking around the hallway when I arrived. She pulled me into the room, and locked the door.

"This must be some secret, you sure are nervous."

"I just don't want Van to find out yet. You see…I'm pregnant!" 

"Oh my God! That's so great! Van will be ecstatic when he finds out, when will you tell him?"

"I haven't figured out when yet. But I don't know how long I can keep it a secret from him, he's bound to notice when the baby starts growing." I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the door, I paused before unlocking it.

"We need to get you some clothing for your pregnancy, I doubt that you'll still fit into those dresses in your second trimester!"

"Okay, but we can do that after I tell Van, I think he would notice something was up if I got a bigger wardrobe made."

"That's a good idea, Hitomi I just thought of something. What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"I forgot it was coming up, I really don't know. Why? Does Van have something planned?"

"You know that I can't tell you that, but I think that we should get you a nice dress, you're a Queen. You might need it, besides you won't be able to wear anything that fancy for a couple months, we need to indulge!"

"Why don't we go to the royal seamstress and look at some dresses right now?"

"Good idea, let's go!" They were about to run to the royal seamstress' office but remembered that they WERE grown up ladies and walked…quickly. I saw Van out of the corner of my eye and nodded, showing him that everything was going well. He smiled and nodded back. I didn't tell Hitomi that he was there, and she didn't notice him. After about five minutes of walking we reached the office. I started the conversation with the seamstress.

"Hi, we would like to look at some sketches of dresses." The seamstress was a plump woman, who's appearance screamed, caring mother. I knew we were in the right place.

"Of course, if you'll give me a moment I'll get my books." I nodded in response; she quickly walked into the other room. I turned to Hitomi, 

"what kind of dress do you think we should get?"

"I think something simple but elegant, I hate those frilly dresses! They look awful on me." I was about to respond when the seamstress came back.

"I have the latest styles here! What do you think?" She handed Hitomi and I two scrapbooks, the pages were filled by lovely drawings some in full color. On the front page of Hitomi's scrapbook was the perfect dress for her, it was an aqua color, the straps were thin and the bodice was tight at the top and the skirt billowed out around her. It came with a matching scarf. It was perfect for her I even said so.

"You really think so?" I assured her and picked out an emerald green dress for my self it was the same style as Hitomi's but I wanted to make a few changes, mainly I wanted to replace it with my eternal transformation outfit. Who knows I might need it at the ball. We ordered the dresses and got measured for them, I told Hitomi that I would see her tomorrow morning I wanted to make some adjustments to the dress I picked. She's said that she would see me in the morning at breakfast and left the room. I told the seamstress that I would just need the emerald green scarf and that I already had the dress, she looked at me with a question in her eyes but didn't say anything about it. I asked her to have the dresses made by the next week. She assured me that the dresses would be made and bid me good night, I nodded in response and headed to Van's office. I knocked on the door and was bid to enter, Van was sitting behind his desk madly writing the invitation he wanted copied for Hitomi's birthday.  
"I've got the dress ordered for her, I've got one that is perfect for the occasion."

"That was fast, what did you tell her?"

"That will be a little secret between her and me, she has an idea that you're planning something for her birthday but she has no idea what."

"Thanks Makoto. Did you contact your friend?"

"Yes I did, my precautions are almost in place they will be ready at the ball. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to Fanelia or Hitomi." Van looked relieved.

"I would die if anything happened to her, I love her so much."

"I know how you would feel but trust me you wouldn't die, she wouldn't like that."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I've spent a couple years living like that, my belief is almost all I have left." I turned on my heel and left the room. Leaving Van to think about what I had said before returning to his work.

AN1-If I spelt her name wrong I'm sorry if I spelt her name right I deserve a hand! *Looks around to the audience, hearing silence I glared at my muses. Makoto started clapping enthusiastically. My primary muse on the other hand was wearing ear phones with a BSB CD in it and was hanging somehow from the roof, singing along with the song in a hammock. I knocked her out of her hammock and she fell to the ground with a thud. I started laughing, Makoto jumped back and got popcorn and a soda. She waved a flag that said 'Cat Fight' on it. My primary muse decided not to attack me today and started fighting with Makoto. I was mesmerized as they went move for move before returning to my typing. OOPS! Forgot you guys were reading this.* 

AN2- Ummm I couldn't fit in the battle in this chapter and I don't know what chapter it will be in but I can promise that it will be soon. 

AN3- Thanks to all my reviewers, Merina, Silver Sea Star, Haruka (a good friend of mine from the rpg I play in.), Jupiter (Seifer's babe), and Myst_Lady. 


	11. Truths and fights

From the last chapter

"I've spent a couple of years living like that, my belief is almost all I have left." I turned on my heel and left the room. Leaving Van to think about what I had said before returning to his work. (AN1)

Chapter 11

Truths and fights

~Hitomi's Dressing chambers, afternoon of the ball~

"I can't believe that he didn't tell us about this ball! How are you going to be ready for the party if you keep styling my hair?" Hitomi asked me as she watched my reflection in the mirror, my lips pursed in concentration.

"Don't worry about me, I have my ways to get ready in time. What's important right now is to get you ready, What do you think of the dress that the dressmaker made for you?" "It's beautiful do you think Van will like it?"

"He'll love it but we still have to finish your hair, I'll get one of the servants to do your makeup. Ah! What do you think?" Hitomi looked back at the mirror, her hair was in a delicate bun on the top of her head with select locks of her hair left dangling down.

"It looks beautiful, what are you going to do with your hair?" 

"I think I'll leave it down, but oh I forgot something." I turned quickly and took a silver locket off of a red velvet pillow. "Van left this locket for you to wear to the ball, he wants you to leave it closed until midnight. He wouldn't tell me why."

"It's beautiful, could you help me put the locket on?"

"Sure." I reached behind her neck and clasped the necklace on; "Now I'll call a servant to help you with your makeup then I'll go change. I'll meet you behind the main doors in the reception hall."

"Okay, thanks for all of your help Makoto." I smiled at her,

"I love to help others, of course I draw the line at French braids, they don't like me very much!" Hitomi laughed at my joke as I called in some servants to do her makeup and took my leave. 

'She looks radiant, I can't wait until she tells Van that she's pregnant, he'll hit the roof I'm sure of it. Or maybe the floor…' I quickly checked that no one was in the hallway before entering my room and locking the door. "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKEUP!!" I was surrounded by a huge orb of electricity and I felt my clothing changing to a forest green dress complete with the symbol of my Jupiter oak evolution attack, my hair went up in it's usual style. But since I felt creative I took out the hair ties and braided my hair so it would lie over my shoulder with two wisps of hair framing my face. I walked in front of the mirror where I left my new scarf and wrapped it delicately around my neck; I twirled around in front of the mirror before I heard a knock at the door who could that be?

"Makoto, are you ready?" Allen's voice called through the door.

"Yes come in." he walked in with a stunned look on his face.

"You look beautiful." I smiled a thank you and took a moment to look at what he was wearing, it looked like his Caeli uniform but it had white gloves and lacked the purplish pink scarf that he usually wore at his neck, this one was white. He looked very handsome. He held out his arm to me,

"Shall we go?" I took the outstretched arm,

"Of course, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting." We walked out of my room; "Did you visit Hitomi yet?"

"I just came from there actually, she was just finishing up and asked me to escort you. I was kind of surprised that you were ready though, Hitomi said that you hadn't even started when you were helping her with her hair a few minutes ago."

"Well I already had my makeup on, it was only a matter of braiding my hair and slipping into my dress and shoes, no big deal."

"I guess not." They walked to the reception hall, Hitomi was leaning her head on Van's shoulder and he had his arm around her. They looked very relaxed and comfortable, I couldn't wait to tell them the secret that was my purpose for coming here, and I would finally be able to invite them to join the Neo-Silver Millennium Alliance. The doors started to open; it was time to greet the guests. 

~Fifteen minutes later, royal dining hall~

Everyone was sitting in their designated seats and were participating in minimal dinner conversation, some of the young lords were giving me side glances. As if trying to find out who I was, fortunately I had introduced myself as a landholder and a dear friend of the Queen's. But hard to answer questions do come up and I have just heard the one that took the cake.

"How do you know the Queen?" I looked over at Hitomi and winked at her, I was going to tell them that I was from Earth.

"We met a while back, a year and a half ago was it?" Receiving a nod from Hitomi I continued. "Some guys were bothering her while she was getting off of the train and I 'politely' told them to leave."

"Too bad politely had two of them limping away eh Makoto?" She barely stopped herself from laughing out loud. I just shrugged and looked innocent.

"Three were limping actually, but what can I say? They took on the wrong girl." I took a sip of my wine and looked around the table, Van's advisors didn't look surprised that I kicked the crap out of those guys but the lords, princes, kings, queens, princesses, and ladies were pretty surprised. An added benefit was that the guy to my left, I think he was a prince, stopped flirting with me. Dinner was a very tedious affair soon the ball would start; the ball was delayed for a few minutes because on of the princesses-the one from Zaibach I think- needed to change something about wine on her new dress? Some things will never surprise me, thankfully this also left some time for me to speak with Van and Hitomi. I pulled them aside and asked to speak with them privately for a moment in their office. Van looked puzzled for a second and then agreed, he asked everyone to have a good time while he and Hitomi were in a private meeting. The walk to their office was a little tedious but we finally made it, I closed the door behind us, and Van and Hitomi took the seat behind Van's desk and motioned for me to sit. I did. 

"You two are probably wondering why I've asked to see you two alone." They nodded and I got up and produced a set of papers and set them in front of them on the desk. "I'm more than an old friend of Hitomi's and the warrior of protection. I'm the Queen of a world that was destroyed over twelve hundred years ago and was rebuilt two centuries ago. I'm also an ambassador for the Neo Silver Millennium Alliance, my empire belongs to that alliance and I wish for Fanelia to join the alliance." Hitomi and Van shared an overwhelmed and confused look before examining the papers in depth. 

"Makoto, why didn't you tell me before? I would have believed you you know." Hitomi said slightly confused.

"Because that isn't the whole story either. It's hard to explain and I'd rather not explain it. It's very long and complicated."

"But…" 

"What would we have to do to join the alliance?" Van asked interrupting Hitomi.

"Just sign those documents and you're in and after that try to keep the peace and there's -I always hate this part- a meeting twice a year that can't be skipped. Although I've succeeded a few times!"

"Can we invite our allies as well?"

"Of course, actually we encourage it and there's a surprise if every kingdom on Gaea joins but I can't tell you what it is or you may get countries to join for the wrong reasons… oh! I almost forgot! There's a ceremony and a ball you have to attend it's nothing major though, it's basically an excuse to meet everyone and party until dawn. And it's also a lot of fun if you announce pregnancies, everyone gets together and throws a baby shower and we all party all night and no alcoholic drinks are served at all."

"Will you tell us the whole story of your past if we sign?" Hitomi asked, intent on receiving an answer.

"Don't worry about that, you'll learn the whole story even if you don't sign. I owe you that much for lying."

"Can Hitomi and I have a moment alone to discuss it?" Van asked.

"Of course, but you'd better hurry and get back, wouldn't want you to miss you own birthday party Hitomi!" I'll be waiting in the Dining room for your decision. I curtseyed and left the room closing the door quietly behind me.

"What do you think we should do? It doesn't seem like there are any drawbacks to joining except the meeting."

"I think we should, Makoto is a close friend of mine and Fanelia could use another alliance, just think Van! We'll get to meet people from all over the galaxy! That'd be kinda nice don't you think?" She looked up at him, lips slightly parted awaiting his response.

"I just don't know, Makoto has been lying to us for days, she even admitted it! But if you don't see any problems with joining I don't either and she did say that we could invite our other allies." He leaned down and kissed her softly of the lips, his tongue gently entering her mouth before breaking the kiss. Hitomi smiled up at him,

"Thanks Van, you don't know how much this means to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back and slowly stood up as he rose. The unsigned papers laid on the desk in front of them awaiting their signatures, Van and Hitomi quickly signed the papers folded them up and Van put them in the breast pocket of his shirt.

"We should get back to our guests, there will be plenty of time for kissing after the ball."

"Of course, shall we?" He took her outstretched arm and led her out of the room, they found everyone-including the princess from Zaibach who was now wearing a peach colored gown- waiting in the dining room.

"Sorry about that, we had a very important meeting to attend. Lady Makoto here are the papers, they are signed and ready." He handed them to me, and as soon as they touched my hands they disappeared in a flurry of bright green sparks, heading for Crystal Tokyo.

"Thanks for joining the alliance, although I don't know if you'll enjoy the meetings, I absolutely hate them! I don't know something about nine other planets rulers and the representatives from each of their moons discussing important issues isn't my idea of fun."

"What worlds are part of the alliance? You didn't mention that part."

"Well…" This was going to be hard not to miss any. "There's the planets Mercury, Mars, Earth, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. With the accompanying moons Phobos, Deimos, Earth's moon is uninhabited, Metis, Andrastea, Amalthea, Thebe, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Leda, Himalia, Lysithea, Elara, Ananke, Carme, Pasiphae, Sinope, Pan, Atlas, Prometheus, Pandora, Epimetheus, Janus, Mimas, Enceladus, Tethys, Telesto, Calypso, Dione, Helene, Rhea, Titan, Hyperion, Iapetus, Phoebe, Cordelia, Ophelia, Bianca, Cressida, Desdemona, Juliet, Portia, Rosalind, Belinda, Puck, Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania, Oberon, Naiad, Thalassa, Despina, Galatea, Larissa, Proteus, Triton, Nereid and last but not least Charon." I managed to get that whole list said in a single breath, I was almost ready to pass out I was so lightheaded. (AN2) 

"And which ones are yours?"

"You had to ask one of the longest questions didn't you? Well mine are the planet Jupiter and it's moons, all sixteen of them, Metis, Andrastea, Amalthea, Thebe, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Leda, Himalia, Lysithea, Elara, Ananke, Carme, Pasiphae, and Sinope."  
"You rule all of those worlds?! But how?" I laughed at his silly question.

"I've appointed councils to run them and to give me a monthly report, the councils have to do what the people wish of course or they can be replaced. I hold elections each year, just so they don't get too cocky."

"WHAT!!!!! You're royalty?!" It was the princess from Zaibach; she looked quite pale,

"Yes I am, I've always been royalty I just don't show it off so much. All of my good friends are royalty as well. At least of the worlds and moons in the alliance."

"What worlds does Lady Setsuna represent?" Hitomi started to ask but her voice was drowned out by one of the walls exploding in showering everyone with dust. It looked like someone else had joined the party. (AN4)

AN1-where did I come up with such a horrible sentence?!

AN2-don't ever and I mean ever try to say that sentence in one breath. I almost passed out when I tried and I think I got my tongue tied up in several knots in the process…

AN3-I can't take all the credit for finding all the names of the moons, a guy from the United Kingdom did it for his rpg that I'm playing in. I'm Andrastea (Akari Ouhi) and Yami Enzeru a villaness from the new negaverse. If you interested in finding out about this game or joining it please email me and I'll show you the site.

AN4-IT'S THE DREADED CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I COULDN'T RESIST besides this is the worst chapter I've ever written, the dialogue is rushed, the characters are underdeveloped but I had to get this out before Christmas. I thought that I owed you all that much, I may get another chapter out before New Years day but that would take a lot of inspiration *coughreviewscough* at least seven of them and some new ideas. Battles are a lot harder to plan then I thought they were. Have you all forgotten about the 'unknown' senshi from chapter 9? Well she's making an appearance next chapter and it's guaranteed that she will kick a lot of ass!

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne Minna! (Goodbye everyone!)

Don't forget to review, I'm counting on all of you!


	12. The Battle begins... Part one

From the Last chapter

"What worlds does Lady Setsuna represent?" Hitomi started to ask but her voice was drowned out by one of the walls exploding in showering everyone with dust. It looked like someone else had joined the party. 

Chapter 12

The battle Begins … part one

The dust started to settle and the first thing that happened was that most of the Gaean princesses started to scream. It hurt my head to listen to them and I had more important things to worry about. The fifty youma warriors stepping out of the hole in the wall for example. Or the pompous looking general that was floating above them. He was defiantly from the NeoNegaverse (AN1). The blonde hair, the uniform, if I wasn't mistaken that looked like a clone of Jedite.

"I am Kunzite, a direct descendant of Jedite the first General of Queen Beryl. I follow my the orders of my king and my king only."

"Trying not to make the mistake that Jedite made? Of course at that time Jedite was a little insane, being taken over by pure evil does that to you. Are you a little insane as well? Of course it's very rude to talk about my brother-in-law like that." Kunzite gaped at me so I played my trump card. "My name is Makoto Kino-Miyake, Queen of the Jovian Empire and Neo-Queen Serenity's councilor of war. And last but not least…" The skirt off of my dress melted away to show my eternal fuku and my hair was pulled magically up into it's usual ponytail and the mask formed upon my face. "I'm Sailor Jupiter, warrior of protection. I helped to destroy Queen Beryl, many years ago."

"How is that possible? Queen Beryl was defeated over two centuries ago. And only the Queen of Pluto has the ability to become immortal as the defender of the time gates."

"Lady Setsuna isn't the only one as you have been deceived to believe. Everyone in the Neo Silver Millennium can become immortal, if the proper requirements are completed. I've been immortal since Sailor Galaxia was defeated." I waited for his reaction getting none I decided to help him out. "You might want to close your mouth and tell me what your demands are. That's usually the next step in an attack."

He snapped his mouth shut and pushed his shock and fear down, smirking slightly he crosses his arms. "Well Sailor Jupiter or not there is only one of you and over fifty youma as well as myself. Face it little girl, you're outnumbered and outmatched. And don't expect me to go easy on you just because my ancestor's whore was one of your pathetic lot. It just makes me loathe you all the more."

"Whoever said it was just her against you all." Minako steps out of the shadows in a white ballgown, which quickly changes into Sailor Venus's uniform. "Your ancestor's whore as you called me is right here"

He visibly started to sweat but tried to hide it the best he could. "Oh please. From what I've heard you're a hopeless ditz and it's still only two against fifty youma and me. And I'm not as much a pushover as Jedite was."

"For the record, the captain of Neo Queen Serenity's royal guard isn't a ditz. And of course we aren't alone. I have two hundred soldiers waiting in the time gates to be summoned." I said with a visible smirk.

"I'm not exactly quivering in my stylish yet affordable boots here ladies. You're bluffing."

"Did I mention that I trained these soldiers myself? They all have at least twelve years of training. In the senshi warrior arts"

"Oooo I'm scared. You think I can't call for reinforcements too? Besides which, you pathetic senshi are always worried about others getting hurt, I don't have that liability."

"I don't think I know you can't get them as fast as I can. Setsuna now please." A huge door appeared in the center of the ballroom all of the royal guests backed away from it as it swung open amidst the fog that appeared out of no where. Sure to my word two hundred soldiers in Jovian green came marching out and waited at attention for my orders. I turned to Jedite with a smirk. "Who said my soldiers will be hurt."

"I wasn't referring to your soldiers. He grinned evilly as he charged a negabolt. " I was referring to your pathetic 'innocents'" He hurled the negabolt towards a man with long blond hair and a sword strapped around his waist.

"SHIT!" I called upon my sword and it intercepted the negabolt before it hit Allen.

Kunzite used my distraction to pour negaenergy over my soldiers, stunning them momentarily. "Haven't you learned the rules by now? Evil doesn't fight fair"

"Take no prisoners, kill all these bastards. No mercy"

He laughed, laughed at me! "Aww how cute, Sailor Jupiter is angry. Fat lot of good it'll do you! He released another negabolt, this time at a girl with long blonde hair. Millerna.

"This stops now. 'Supreme Thunder Dragon!'" I released a huge amount of energy at the youma ranks that were being thinned out by my soldiers, i threw my sword to absorb the negabolt attack thrown at Millerna. Kunzite disappeared and reappeared to grab my sword as it was flying back towards me. 

"Can't have that it deflects my attacks. Although it is pretty, you can't use it to protect the innocents in this room anymore."

"Setsuna! Get them all out of here! Minako go with them and make sure no one attacks Crystal Tokyo while they are there!" I smirked at Kunzite "I can't protect them while they are in this room but I can protect them when they aren't here." He twirled my sword in his hands. 

"Lovely craftsmanship, my lord will be most interested in adding this to his collection."

I fumed; he had my husband's sword. What could I do? I saw a flash of light as the Royals disappeared. I looked back at my men and saw they were slaughtering the youmas effortlessly with minimal casualties. "Return that to me. You shouldn't mock the dead."

He grinned coldly at me. "Of course I should. I should do all possible to destroy you." He glanced at my sword. "Let's try a little experiment." He pointed the sword at me and channeled a negabolt through it. "How many times can I fire negabolts at you with this before it shatters from the negative energy?" On the second bolt the sword was wrenched from his grasp, of it's own will. He glared at me in astonishment. "Neat trick." He resumed levitating. "My lord we need more youma down here! Well then the sword has gotten too big for it's britches." He started firing negabolts at my sword. Suddenly the sword was surrounded by a silvery green aura and all the negabolts dissipated on contact. He grimaced. "You know I don't think I like that sword." He hurled a different kind of negaenergy at my sword. "Capture!"

The sword started spinning until it was going so fast that it was a moving blur and cut through the energy. "I'm not responsible, I did tell you not to mock the dead. You can't capture something that is empowered by the soul of its former owner." I looked around. "And with the appearance of no more youma it looks like your lord has deserted you."

"Fine keep your trinket. And the soul inside of it. Not that it will do you any good." He smirked as he landed on the floor among the Jovians. "Nice to see you, hi thanks for coming to your death. Nice party don't you think?" He grabbed one of my soldiers. "Ever felt a thousand kilowatts of negative energy coursing through your body? Here try it." He fired a negabolt into the Jovian at point blank range before levitating up leaving a charred corpse behind.

"You bastard! Your fight is with me. So fight." I called my sword down and it landed softly in my palm. I slid into a ready position. He laughed harshly. 

"I told you already. Evil doesn't fight fair." He wound up and hurled a high voltage negabolt at Sailor Jupiter. I put my sword in front of me to divert or possibly to absorb the attack. But it was too much power and I flew back several feet, hitting my head on the floor. That hurt. He smirked cruelly as he charged another bolt.

"Good, it was meant to." He hurled another bolt at the fallen Jupiter when, The bolt suddenly stopped and Kunzite falls to the ground. A loud booming voice is heard. 

"You were not to harm her!" He cowered at the voice 

"I meant not to harm her master, but to knock her unconscious so I could bring her to you..."

"I Don't Care" the voice boomed. "Your orders were clear, kill the Royals from Gaea, destroy her support but leave her intact. You seem to however be full of failure. Just like Jadeite."

"But master, her forces are strong and they outnumber us, if I had more youma.... perhaps?" Kunzite whimpered cowering in fear at punishment from his master.

"Pathetic" the voice spat, "fine if you need Youma to fight your battles then here, take them. But I myself shall come with them." Kunzite smiles evilly as 300 youma appear in a shimmer of light, at their head a twisted and dark man; he grins sadistically "Hello Makoto. How is your husband...oh wait that's right. I killed him, how silly of me to forget."

I got off the ground and struggled to stand upright "You Bastard!" Tears started running down my face. "How could you? WHY?"

Ko's features softened as he looked at Makoto longingly "Because I love you..." Suddenly his face screws up again and his eyes become hard "And he was not worthy of you! If you are not mine then you will not be with anyone! I love you Makoto, and I will kill everything you love until you love me too."

"You don't know what love is, I would have considered meeting you if you hadn't killed my husband or attempted to kill my friends."

Ko laughed insanely as a sword appeared in his hand "But Makoto...if I hadn't killed your husband then you wouldn't be available. Therefore I must kill everything you love so that you can only love me"

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak? What you are saying is preposterous. I would never love someone that destroyed everything else I love. Someone like that isn't capable of love and cannot be loved in return."

"Oh but you're wrong Makoto, I can love...I just don't deal well with competition." Ko suddenly snaps his head around and glares at Kunzite "Stop floating there and kill the Jovians!"

"NO! I won't let you!"

Kunzite blinks then nods and cries "Kill the green clad bozos my youma!" and having said that floated down into the battle and continued to issue high voltage negabolts into the Jovian army.

"Power of my world, elements of protection defend my people 'Supreme Thunder Dragon!'"

Ko smirks "Now now now, none of that! Negative Shield!" he yelled as a black wall blocked the dragon "I am not so easy to get by my love." He levitated down and faces Makoto "You wish to save them? To help them you have to beat me."

"Setsuna get them out of here! I know you are watching the battle. Please."

Ko glanced at the air "Don't bother Time witch, none are safe anymore no matter where you take them my youma are poised to strike all the planets in your pathetic alliance at my command." I watched as nothing happened. 

"You want a fight? Then I'll give you one." I moved my sword into an offensive stance and prepared to attack. But I found that I could not move what the hell? I started to panic what was going on? The sword in my hand started to glow an offensive green light and removed itself from my fingers. It floated down beside me and was grabbed by a being of pure green light...that was wearing Shinosaki's armor? 

Ko smirked "So you've come for a rematch eh green boy? Well c'mon frog prince, bring it on." and saying that draws his own sword as it crackles with black energy.

A gentle hand pushed me back and Shinosaki's familiar voice filled the air, "Go save our people my love. They won't last much longer. I will always love you."

"Shino-chan, I will always love you as well. Always and forever."

Ko rolls his eyes "How sweet, I'm getting cavities. Kiss your night light goodbye Makoto because he ain't coming back no more."

I looked back at Shinosaki before running down to where my soldiers were being defeated. "Supreme Thunder Dragon! Sparkling Wide Pressure!" I threw the attacks at the youma and their ranks were thinned immensely. "Looks like your soldiers are more pathetic than you are Kunzite."

Kunzite grits his teeth "You might think that but I will prove you wrong." he says as he disappears then reappears behind you, kicking you in the back then disappearing again "It's very hard to hit what you can't see."

"I fought your namesake over two centuries ago, at least he was a challenge." I closed my eyes and concentrated on his evil energy. "I don't need to see you to hit you." A ball of lightning gathered in my hands. My eyes flew open and I spun around to face Kunzite. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Cursing he dodges it "Gotta be faster than that, Negaclone attack!" he cried, as several more of him appears "Which of us is real Jupiter?" Kunzite and his clones raise their hands and fire negabolts at her. All the Kunzites smirk as they fire more negabolts at you "C'mon Jupiter, or are you just a second rate wash-up without your precious Sailor Moon and her stupid hunk of silver rock here to protect you."

I flip out of the way of the attacks and the negabolts hit the clones, leaving the real Kunzite stunned. "Well well isn't that interesting. You feel the pain of your clones. That must have hurt."

Kunzite shakes off the pain as the clones disappear. "You'll pay for that oh she of the wimpy storm clouds." I had to think of a new plan; this one definitely wasn't working. I couldn't just wait for him to tire…or could I?

~END OF CHAPTER~

~NO I'M NOT KIDDING, YOU'LL HAVE TO R&R TO GET ME TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE AND GET IT UP FAST. HA HA!~

This chapter was go written by Patrin Sakura a friend of mine from school and the rpg I play in. He's also going to co-write the next chapter so if you want it up faster you could irritate him until he makes me write the next chapter. Patrin wrote the parts for the villains while I took the senshi, assorted people and Shinosaki. And about Shinosaki? You'll see more of him in the next chapter.

Ko Kuchikukan means 'Great Destroyer' (THE VILLAN)

AN1- Is that what I called it before? I'm too lazy to go and search for what I had called it so… just correct me politely if that isn't what I called it before. Thanks.

You should all know the drill by now, reviews make me type faster! Not that I don't type fast now but I could type a lot faster than my usual 45 WPM! And this is a huge chapter it is over 2600 words. And just think the next chapter will be a lot like it. And another thing I'm going to start a new story as soon as this one is wrapped up. I think I will call it 'A Daughter's Duty' It will be just about escaflowne and it will bear simularities to Noriko Hoshino's 'What's a Girl To Do?' You could start by R&Ring it while you wait for my story to come out.

Ja Ne!


	13. A little interlude

a buzzing sound is heard in the backround and hurried footsteps are coming closer....

Suddenly Enzeru No Yami is seen prancing across the room waving her arms like a bumble bee making the buzzing sound

her muse comes into view with a giant fly swatter making shushing noises to the readers she sneaks up behind our beloved author (ME!) and swings and .... misses, she continues to chase me around, Makoto is seen with her face in her hands "um, she's been baking again, chocolate overload, please continue reading the story, we'll try to get her off the walls and ceiling."

A swat and a curse are heard in the distance, our beloved author has escaped the fly swatter again

I

AM

SO

EVIL

I

AM

SO

EVIL

I

AM

SO

EVIL

I

AM

SO

EVIL

I'M

NOT

STARTING

THE

CHAPTER

YET

UNTIL

YOU

READ

THE

AUTHOR'S

NOTE

AT

THE TOP

~Primary muse~

From the last chapter

Kunzite shakes off the pain as the clones disappear. "You'll pay for that oh she of the wimpy storm clouds." I had to think of a new plan; this one definitely wasn't working. I couldn't just wait for him to tire…or could I?

Chapter 13

This chapter will be done totally in Hitomi's POV because I'm not planning on returning to Gaea in this chapter.

~Crystal Tokyo, Earth~ 

Everyone had safely arrived from Fanelia's castle and some of the Royals looked distinctly sick. But of course time/space travel in the blink of an eye usually did that to you. 

I noticed the room blur for a moment before we disappeared and reappeared in this other room, I noticed that the sun was very bright even though it..was..night? Now I was really confused, I started looking around me. We were in a room made of crystal? Where were we?  
  
"Welcome to my kingdom, its called Crystal Tokyo. I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the Neo Silver Millennium alliance." I turned to look at the source of the voice, it was a beautiful woman who couldn't have been much older than I was and yet she had white blonde hair and looked so serene, so wise. She turned to me; "You must all have questions, would you please all follow me to my council room? It's a little more comfortable then standing up in my main reception hall. Setsuna and Minako would you please get Ami, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Endymion? Oh and do check if Chibi-Usa is up from her nap will you? I haven't had a chance to check on her all afternoon."

"Of course Neo-Queen Serenity." Setsuna and Minako answered together before they left. I looked out the window and gasped as I saw the moon in the sky, the normal moon that I grew up with. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Are we on Earth?" I asked with awe in my voice, the rest of the Royals looked at me in confusion.

"Yes you are actually."

"But it didn't look like this when I left! I mean there was pollution, and skyscrapers and Japan had an empress not a queen." Van came up and grabbed my elbow and held me as I shook. Neo-Queen Serenity did not look angry at my outburst. 

"Many things have changed in the many years you have been gone."

"I've only been gone for a single year!"

"Maybe to you but this world and galaxy have been through one hundred in the one you have been through."

"But how? And then how is Makoto basically the same age as she was when I left last year?"

"Let me explain when we get to the council room, you'll probably want to sit down for the explanation." I nodded numbly and Van put his arm around my waist and directed me to follow Neo-Queen Serenity. I tried to get as physically close to him as I could get, making sure that at least he was still the same. Dependable, honest and the man I fell in love with. The doors to the main council room opened and I saw a huge table with many chairs around it. Several woman were already sitting in chairs with the Roman (AN1) symbols for the planets on them, each chair had a double sitting on the right hand side of each as if it was for God's right hand. (AN2) These were left empty and there were a series of chairs with the crests of each of the Gaean countries as well, the women were all whispering quietly. The occupied seats were across from the table from the Gaean seats. It was all very odd, the chairs decorated with the Fanelian crests were sitting next to the head of the table where two chairs that were decorated with golden crescent moon's. "Please have a seat." She gestured to the table and we all sat in the seats marked with the appropriate crests, the women all ceased their whispering. And I had to admit some of them LOOKED familiar. Especially the two sitting in the seats marked for Uranus and Neptune, I could swear I had seen the two of them somewhere before. "You wished for answers Queen Hitomi." Her question caught me slightly off guard.

"Yes, I don't understand how so much time has past while I've been gone. What happened?" I felt Van's arm wrap around my waist, I leaned into his embrace. 

"Well," Neo-Queen Serenity stood and took off a locket that she was wearing on the front of her dress, a bright crystal somehow flew out of the locket. "Over a eleven hundred years ago there was a kingdom called the Moon Kingdom…" (AN3) "…And with the birth of the heir to Crystal Tokyo we all became immortal, and have been left in total peace." If I had been standing up I would have fallen over, that was way out there even for me, considering I was the Queen of a country on a planet that shouldn't exist.

"But what about negotiations? Don't you have trouble with all the different worlds?"

"Considering the leaders of the other world's are my inner and outer court, I don't have any problems." She was interrupted as a few more women including Setsuna and Minako ran into the council room, they all bowed quickly, apologized for their lateness and took their seats, all in under a minute. The doors slowly opened and a man with black hair and wearing a purple tuxedo walked in with a small pink haired child in his arms. She was adorable she reached out her small chubby arms to Neo-Queen Serenity when the man sat beside her in the throne,

"Momma!" Neo-Queen Serenity reached and took the small child into her arms,

"Hello darling, did you have a good nap?" She smiled as the child cuddled into her breast and closed her eyes. "This is the heir to Crystal Tokyo, my daughter Princess Small Lady Serenity but we all just call her Chibi-Usa."

"She's adorable, I just hope that when Van and I have children they are just as cute." I looked at Van out of the corner of my eye, how would he react… In fact he just tightened his arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Kids would be fun, but I like having our peace and quiet don't you?" He started kissing my neck.

"Van stop it! You know it takes a few weeks for hickeys to go away!"

"So?"

"So it's embarras…" I knew it was pointless to argue with Van and it didn't feel extremely awful in fact it was turning me on feeling his lips massage my neck and his tongue move in complex patterns on my skin. I turned my head to break his hold on my neck long enough to place my hands on either side of his head and kiss him passionately (AN4). After a few minutes I could hear the interrupting coughs but tried to ignore them and I realized that I was kissing Van in front of several dozen Royals. I finished the kiss and slipped back into my chair, I hadn't noticed that I had slipped onto his lap while we were kissing. I didn't notice the grin on his face. Neo-Queen Serenity had this look on her face that said very clearly, 'Endymion we haven't kissed like that in years.' and the look on Endymion's face said 'oh sh*t now I'm in trouble.'

AN1- are the symbols of the planets Roman or Greek? I'm pretty sure that they are Latin but I'm not sure…

AN2- this is actually from Tomb Raider when Powell and Lara are talking and she accuses him of being in the illuminati it's a very good book and movie.

AN3- No I'm not going to tell the whole story of the moon kingdom, I do have a life you know, if you don't know about it you can go to almost any Sailor Moon Web site and look it up. Or you could email me but I don't recommend doing that my muses somehow check my email before I get to it and delete what they think is uninteresting. It's an awesome junk mail filter though.

AN4-I FINALLY SPELT THAT WORD RIGHT!!!!! IT ONLY TOOK FOUR TRIES!!!!!!

And to answer what ALL of you are thinking I am PURE evil, you know I wouldn't be this evil if you all reviewed...coughhinthintcough 

Sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to post something and I really really really need reviews to get me to finish this story I'm losing my motivation… Really I'm not kidding here This story won't be finished without a whole bunch of reviews trust me there's this new story that I want to start posting I've already got a whole bunch of handwritten pages.

Ja Ne!

Enzeru No Yami


	14. The Battle begins... Part two

From the Last chapter

Neo-Queen Serenity had this look on her face that said very clearly, 'Endymion we haven't kissed like that in years.' and the look on Endymion's face said 'oh sh*t now I'm in trouble.'

Chapter 14

The battle Begins…part two

'Okay so I have a plan now, whether or not it's a good plan isn't the question because I'm pretty sure it isn't. Kunzite is overconfident in his powers but he does have a weakness…' "Supreme Thunder crash!" The attack hit him fully in the chest, and he flew back several feet before disappearing and reappearing in front of me. He punched at my face but I grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist, he yelled in agony and tried to punch me with his other fist. I grabbed it as well. "Game over loser. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" He started spinning around with me as the attack started cutting into his body, I let go of him and let the full force of my attack hit him repeatedly. He screamed as his body was torn apart and he exploded. One down 175 to go…crap. I ran over to my men, "RETREAT!" My order was followed without question swiftly, except for twenty or so that stayed to defend me, thankfully they all stayed behind me. Not really wanting to face the youmas directly but too loyal to leave. I raised my arms above my head, "Jupiter Oak Evolution! Supreme Thunder Dragon!" These swift attacks would destroy several dozen of the youmas but drain me of my energy, I could hear the sword battle taking place in mid air above me but I knew that I could do little to help my beloved…my beloved who was dead. How did he come back? Only for revenge? If that was so then he would leave right after attaining his goal without a second thought, he probably was the same man I fell in love with and married but… there was Allen. He seemed like the kind of guy who had experienced loss like I have and I think that in time I could grow to love him, in fact I think that I am starting to love him already…

BANG the attacks hit the youmas and disintegrated at least 125 of them, I must have put a lot of energy into the attacks. I heard many other energy attacks of many of the planets, in my haste it appeared that I had summoned one of the coalition units destined for Crystal Tokyo maybe it was for the best the planets needed skilled and weathered warriors to train the little ones. Not those peppy instructors that had never seen a battlefield. The youmas were decreasing steadily 5…4…3…2…1…0! They were all destroyed now I could turn my attention to the two 'men' literally battling for my affections, how nauseating.

~At the other battle~

"She will be mine or no one else's!" Ko cried to Shinosaki

"She is a person not an object, by realizing this I won her heart. If I had not died she would still be mine, she will one day choose another to rule by her side in my place. I will not stop fighting until I am sure that person is not you!"

"You are only I spirit, do you think you can do anything against me? All you have is a sword and no body! If I destroyed the sword then your spirit would dissipate into nothingness and she would be mine for all eternity!" Ko lashed out against the sword hilt itself and it started to come to pieces,

"You gave me the best idea, you see when you hit the hilt you hit the raw power of my sword. It matters not if I die because I am already dead, you on the other hand will be flooded with agitated Jovian power, in other words you've lost and you will pay with your life for attacking my wife and kingdom. I love Makoto, you are in my thoughts always." Shinosaki blew her a kiss before retracting into the sword as it exploded Ko screamed as the energy entered his body and he exploded as well. My people and everyone in the galaxy were safe. 

"I will always love you Shinosaki, may your spirit forever be at peace. Move out! Back to the barracks all the dead will be buried in his or her native homelands and the wounded will be cared for on Mercury. I will be in Crystal Tokyo to direct negotiations, General Kanzi you are in charge until I get back." After hearing several hundred, 'Yes my Queen's' I disappeared in a flash of green light appearing in the thrown room just two meters from my throne 'I hate this chair' was my only thought. Gasps were heard around me but I ignored them.

"I trust the battle is over?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes my Queen, we took minimal loses but there are many injuries. I have ordered the injured to Mercury for the top medical care available and I shall start forced retirement next week. When my back is up for it." The Gaean monarchs were all confused, so Ami decided to enlighten them,

"Soldiers that are trained by Makoto are somewhat unwilling to leave her service so she makes them a deal, they don't have to retire if they can defeat her in three stages of combat, hand-to-hand, sword, and elemental attacks it's very rare that someone defeats her. Anyone that does is automatically made a general and is in total control of all the military training, it is a great honor to be accepted into this elite few."

"How many exactly are in this 'elite few'?" A Zaibachian lord had the nerve to ask me this question.

"Well as far as I know there are fifteen" the lord smirked, "Which considering the size of the forces that I've tried to send into forced retirement would only be about…" uh I hate math, luckily the math queen was already doing the calculations,

"0.00000000015%" the smirk fell rather ungracefully off of his face. "Or 1.5 billionths of a percent. It's a very impressive record. (AN1)" The conversation around the table turned to alliances and politics it looked like Gaea would become immortal very soon, I noticed this look on Ami's face she and I made eye contact and I realized what she was thinking. She had a feeling that Hitomi was pregnant, it would be an interesting break for the three of us if Hitomi was examined by an actual doctor.

"Hitomi how would you like to see how Tokyo has changed? We could even take a trip out to Kamakura Bay and visit your parents… I'm sure they'd love to meet your husband." I winked at her and she understood my hidden meaning. She placed her hands on Van's shoulder and smiled very prettily at him,

"You wouldn't mind if I took a look around would you Van? I'll be back later and then we can go see my parents!" Van's defenses were weakening,

"Anything you like love, I'll talk to you later I know how you miss your parents." Hitomi kissed him full on the lips,

"Thanks love I'll see you later!" Hitomi rose from her chair and headed toward the doorway, I also rose and quickly walked to meet her. We both exited the room and waited for Ami to make an excuse about overseeing the wounded soldiers and joining us in the hall. When she finally did I turned to Hitomi and asked,

"How would you like to be examined by a real doctor?"

"I'd love to, it would be a little more comforting than just being looked at by healers there's very little technology involved and they really can't tell me what's happening or even what the sex of the baby is. I'm absolutely dying to know!"

"Then let's go to my office and take a look. I'll even get some pictures for you to take to show Van."

"Thank you so much Ami is it?"

"Yes that is correct. Well we aren't getting any younger!" The three women giggled and started running towards Ami's office. Now the only real problem on any of their minds was how Hitomi was going to tell Van that he was going to be a father, and how he would react of course.

~In the council room~

Van was staring at the door with a confused look on his face,

"Is something wrong King Van?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked

"I don't think that Hitomi was telling the truth about seeing the city, besides I suspect that she has something important to tell me. Merle tells me that after I leave in the morning for council meetings that Hitomi is frequently sick. I'm not sure what that means but I will find out." He was so busy looking at the door that he didn't see the knowing looks passed between the ladies sitting around the table.(AN2) 

AN1-I made up the numbers so sue me, math was never my strong subject at least not since grade six.

AN2-Okay even though he's a guy I won't make him totally clueless to what's 'wrong' with Hitomi he has to at least see the fact that something isn't totally right. At least in my fic he will.

AN3-I hope you all didn't have a heart attack when you saw that I got around to updating, I do realize that I haven't updated in a long time for the following reasons:

I was bitten by the writer's block attack bug so I was helpless without inspiration I've been under some stress lately with personal stuff that I don't even understand I just had a French exchange student spend some time with me, she left a little while ago and she seemed to bring some inspiration to me I was robbed! Someone stole my backpack(which was returned to me) and my calculator (which had around twenty pages of ideas for my next story stored on it) was missing and my cd player was stolen as well. So I wasn't exactly in the mood to write since I'm down over three hundred dollars and I felt so freakin' violated. Please forgive me for my lateness, I'm planning to finish this story up in the next few chapters. 

FYI- I will start posting my new story when this one is finished, I hope you all will enjoy it it will have a split in it where it will become two stories but start the same and probably end the same. 

Ja Ne!

Enzeru No Yami 


	15. Revelations, Van is finally told!!!!!

From the last chapter

"I don't think that Hitomi was telling the truth about seeing the city, besides I suspect that she has something important to tell me. Merle tells me that after I leave in the morning for council meetings that Hitomi is frequently sick. I'm not sure what that means but I will find out." He was so busy looking at the door that he didn't see the knowing looks passed between the ladies sitting around the table. 

Chapter 15

Revelations

~In Ami's office~

"Well the child looks perfectly healthy and appears to be six to eight weeks old, although I'd recommend to lay off the spicy foods and cold beverages. The baby will keep you up all night if you have either."

"That may explain why I haven't been sleeping well lately, it shifts about every twenty seconds until it falls asleep. Can I know the sex of the baby now? I don't want him or her to always be known as it for the next seven to eight months." Ami just smiled.

"Why don't we talk with Van first? I'm sure he'd want to know the happy news." Hitomi fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"I'm not sure how to tell him. I mean I have an idea that he'll be happy but I don't know if we are ready for a baby yet. I mean it's a huge responsibility. What if we screw up somehow?" It was my turn,

"Hitomi you won't screw up, parenting is an art. There isn't a direct manual because each child is different and react differently to different stimuli. Don't worry you can always come and ask for advice, every member of Neo-Queen Serenity's inner and outer court has some parenting experience. I could even come to Fanelia when the baby is born to help out if you wish." She impulsively hugged me,

"Thank you Makoto I don't know what I would do without friends like you." 

"You would do just fine, you're a strong person Hitomi. Just sometimes you need a little push in the right direction. So what are you going to tell Van?"

"I don't know! I mean what if he doesn't want to have a baby?!"

~The Council Meeting~

"Michiru-Mama why doesn't he understand, I mean I'm still a teenager and I know what's going on." Van looked over at Hotaru.

"What's going on?! Why won't anyone tell me?!"

"King Van you'll know soon enough." Setsuna said mysteriously. "And Hotaru, guys and girls think differently on average guys are more reckless and girls are more thoughtful although there are many exceptions right Haruka?"

"Hey you guys had nothing to say when I started racing, Michiru and I wouldn't have met and I wouldn't have accepted my destiny as a Sailor Senshi if I hadn't seen a youma attacking a motorist at a race while I was tuning up my bike. Besides I've never been in a major accident and I don't plan on starting now. Now Hotaru you need to understand not all people are as intuitive as you are, now why don't you go find Aunt Ami and see what you can do to help while we discuss matters, even I can tell that you're bored. Maybe one of the soldiers will tell you a story." Hotaru just made a face,

"Haruka-Papa I'm too old for stories, I'm almost grown up."

"Almost isn't quite close enough now why don't you go see if you can help? And" her voice dropped to a whisper "You can go find out what the sex of the baby is for us and then report back, you'll find them talking in Ami's office."

"I guess I could go Haruka-Papa, but won't Saturn's interests be ignored while I'm not here?"

"Nice try squirt, these are fellow politicians not vultures…at least most of them aren't vultures."

"But you said…" She was cut off when Haruka's hand went over her mouth.

"I didn't say a word squirt now go help Aunt Ami."

"Okay." She gave a graceful curtsey at the door before her skirts morphed into a mini skirt and she ran down the hall to Ami's office.

"She's getting way too smart for her own good, we need to get her around children her own mental age. She had to grow up way too fast."

"I know it seems like a few years ago she was a little baby after the fight with Mistress Nine." (AN1)

"She was a little baby remember? About four months after she was reborn she was at the physical age sixteen again, now you have to admit that was a little weird."

"Saturn needed to be physically mature enough to utilise her powers. We couldn't risk sending a five year old with the Power of Death and Destruction into the battle with Galaxia."

"The power of Death and Destruction?! But she's just a child she could destroy us all." And that was of course the same Zaibachian lord.

"She won't use those powers without direct orders and she hasn't used them in several centuries, the second last time saved over three billion people and cost her her life. And a word of advice, we all raised her she is like a daughter or niece to everyone at this table you might want to curb the instinct to doubt her abilities or we won't be very pleased."

"Please Setsuna no threats. As I recall you three tried to destroy her as well before you all raised her."

"That was different Mistress Nine was in control of little Hotaru's body, she was trying to destroy the galaxy." Neo-Queen Serenity dropped the argument with a sigh.

"So what do you all think of the idea of joining our alliance? Are there any questions?"

"Will we have to pay to get in or stay in this alliance?" King Drydan asked this question always thinking like a merchant.

"No all you have to do is come to meetings discussing the future of the alliance, there are many advantages and no disadvantages to joining, it is entirely your choice though."

"Will we get soldiers like the ones that were used against the attackers today?"

"You may request some but you must have good reason, the soldiers would never follow any plans to expand territory and would only fight if attacked. They would also report any plans to expand territory or wage war. Which would automatically cancel your countries involvement in the alliance and be an act of war against it. We don't suggest waging war against us, we don't lose very often."

"If we don't join will you kill our people? Or overthrow the governments in our countries?"

"Of course not, we all have plenty of territory and don't have a wish for more. There would be no reason to overthrow your governments and if you don't join you don't get all the advantages to joining."

"Like what?"

"Peace for millions of years, no hunger, no sickness, protection against invaders from outside the solar system. And one more that I'm not going to mention because if you hear it you may wish to join for the wrong reason. Fanelia has already joined us, would you all care to look over the terms and sign? You may all stay in the castle for as long as you wish until you decide or you may return to discuss it with your councils."

"Fanelia was approached first and probably was bullied into joining."

"Lord Zaran(AN2) Queen Makoto is a personal friend of my wife, I don't suggest you insult her or my intelligence. If you recall Zaibach lost the Destiny War."

"Is that a threat King Fanelia?"

"No it's a warning, I don't threaten people. My wife doesn't approve."

"Your 'wife' probably makes more decisions then you do. Do you always bend to her will?" His voice was filled with loathing,

"I trust my wife's opinion, unlike most women she uses her head. We rule equally as my father and mother did before me."

"And where are they now? They are both DEAD!" This was getting ugly, Van was getting up out of his seat and Lord Zaran was openly challenging him.

"Gentlemen" Neo-Queen Serenity's melodious voice echoed through the chamber, "I don't approve of fighting in my castle, it is very hard to remove blood from these carpets. And I don't like my daughter being exposed to violence at such a young age, If you want to fight you will do so in the courtyard after the meeting any attempt to fight now will put stress on our offer to join our alliance."

"What gives you the right to order me around?! I'm a high ranking lord of Zaibach!" Neo-Queen Serenity removed the brooch from her dress and opened the case letting everyone see the crystal in it.

"This is the Imperium Silver Crystal passed down through the Queen's of my past. The Queen's of the Moon Kingdom where I was born, from Gaea it can be seen hanging beside the mystic moon." She waited for the gasps of shock, "My mother ruled that world before the attack, it was over many many centuries ago. Remember Endymion? We always met on my balcony, and you gave me that star locket? You were so romantic then, my mother hated your presence. And to answer your question this crystal is very powerful, it's destroyed things you wouldn't believe existed, Along with the Gold crystal it could purify the entire solar system. It can only be controlled by women of my bloodline. And all the women of my inner and outer courts could destroy you with a thought if I deemed it necessary." Lord Zaran visibly paled and returned to his seat. Chibi-Usa started to squirm in Neo-Queen Serenity's arms and whine quietly, "Endymion would you mind taking her out to play a little? She doesn't want to sit still." He took his squirming daughter from his wife's arms,

"She just wanted to have someone's full attention isn't that right darling?" Chibi-Usa started to suck her thumb and went to sleep in Endymion's arms after kissing his cheek. "How did we end up with such a graceful daughter? Her every movement amazes me, I remember when we met after we were reborn you were a complete klutz…" The breath rushed out of his lungs after she hit him in the stomach carefully avoiding her baby.

"We could discuss that later DARLING. When you're sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks." She ended that sentence with a whisper and Endymion paled visibly,

"Why don't we discuss it in about five minutes and call this meeting completed? We can get our guests settled and maybe take a walk through the gardens?"

"What does everyone else think?" Seeing no objections she said, "Then Rae will show you all to your rooms, feel free to explore and ask the servants if you need anything. I'll meet you in the garden Endymion after I change Chibi-Usa's clothes she's too warm." Everyone except Van and Endymion left the room, giving Van to have a one on one chat with Endymion.

"Is it just women from the Earth threaten to do that? Hitomi has used that tactic a few times but then realises that she can't sleep with out me." 

"Well Van, can I call you just Van?" Van nodded in the affirmative, "Women from Earth are more educated and have achieved equal rights so they aren't afraid to deliver ultimatums to achieve what they want, I learned this the hard way. And I grew up here so it was a little easier for me."

"Do you know how much longer Hitomi will be? I miss her. Surely it can't take this long to see the city without me."

"Van as a guy I'll let you in on a little secret, they aren't looking at the view. Hitomi, Makoto and Ami have a secret that you'll be let in on in five to ten minutes. They are all sitting in Ami's office talking. I'll show you where that is and then they'll probably tell you what's going on."

"Oh kay that isn't exactly comforting. Is this secret a threat to my marriage?"

"No no, it should make you happy, I know from the look in Hitomi's eyes that she's incredible happy but nervous. I have a feeling that you will be happy as well, Ami's office is this way if you'll follow me." They started walking down the halls in silence, "You don't have anything to worry about, from what I've heard of Hitomi she'd never intentionally hurt anyone, especially not you." They arrived at a door marked with the symbol of Mercury, he knocked on the door, "Ami, Makoto, Queen Hitomi are you in there?"

~In Ami's office~

Everyone froze, 

"It's just Endymion and Van, it looks like it's now or never to tell him Hitomi. Don't worry he'll take the news just fine you'll do just great." Makoto squeezed her hands and opened the door, "Is the meeting over already?"

"Yeah and we need to talk about casualty reports from the attack and remaking the Fanelian ball room. I have a feeling that Michiru and Setsuna want to totally redesign it." At Van's shocked look he added, "Replacing your ballroom is the least we can do since it's our fault it was destroyed, Michiru and Setsuna are very good with designs."

"Uh thank you. Hitomi can we talk?" She nodded yes and watched as everyone left the room and Van closed the door, "Hitomi please tell me what's been going on, I feel like I'm the only one on the planet that doesn't know what's going on." He took her in his arms.

"Van I uh well we will I'm … I don't know how to tell you this… I don't know how you will react."

"Whatever it is we'll go through it together because I love you and you love me."

"Van we're going to have a baby…I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful! We'll have a little one to call our own. I can't wait. I love you." He felt her warm tears on his shoulder, "Why don't we go tell everyone? Or we could go and celebrate.(AN3) If you still can that is, is it bad for the baby?"

"No it isn't we can make love up to his/her birth but it gets weird when I'm absolutely huge. Why don't we go celebrate." She nibbled on his ear and he swept her up into his arms and led her to the room with the Fanelian symbol on the door that Endymion had pointed out when they were walking and they celebrated.

AN1- So my time line is screwed up so sue me (not really!) it's really really hot out and Canadians like me can't stand the heat and my brain is almost ready to melt. It's plus 35 C! Meaning very very hot! AKA plus 100 degrees F for all you Americans.

AN2-Zaran sounds familiar I may have read it in a story once, if you know who wrote that story could you put the author's name in your review and I'll give him/her proper credit next chapter.

AN3-He means 'celebrate' hint hint.

AN4- I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter I'm not feeling very evil today even though it's incredibly hot. Well a plus is my muscles don't hurt! I did the impossible for a teenager that's out of shape, I hiked over 32 km in three days. I thought I was going to die…and I learned more then I would have liked about what adults talk about when they are drunk…I should have gotten drunk myself so I didn't remember instead of a little tipsy, but they were drinking wine *gag* it was really weird my parents were offering me alcohol. I'm still creeped out.

Ja Ne! Don't forget to review!

BTW- this chapter was a whole SIX PAGES AND 2,693 words just because I felt guilty for leaving you guys without writing for a couple of months but I have been busy and on summer break.


	16. Conclusions

From the last chapter

"No it isn't we can make love up to his/her birth but it gets weird when I'm absolutely huge. Why don't we go celebrate." She nibbled on his ear and he swept her up into his arms and led her to the room with the Fanelian symbol on the door that Endymion had pointed out when they were walking and they celebrated.

Chapter 17

Conclusions

It had been an interesting week, with the announcement of Hitomi's pregnancy, three Fanelian advisors were almost in tears, FANELIA WAS GOING TO HAVE AN HEIR!!!!!! Setsuna and Michiru went to work on the Fanelian ballroom and by the reports rebuilding was going well. Of course Van and Hitomi weren't allowed to go and see it not that they would have had time anyway. They decided to go and visit Hitomi's parents and break them the good news; of course they should have called ahead…

~Flashback~

"Hitomi do you really think this is a good idea? I've never met your parents before and we are going to tell them that not only are we married that I got you pregnant?"

"Oh Van don't worry so much! My parents shouldn't have a problem with it they are very understanding. They eloped at a young age just like we did." She placed her arms around his neck and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't you want to meet my parents? I really want them to have a place in our baby's life. Please?" Well that finished that argument the second she used the doe eyes and her innocent smile he was totaled. King of Fanelia he might be but able to say 'no' to his wife…never. They were strolling down the streets, surprisingly quiet and without traffic or pollution of any kind. It was just a little creepy for Hitomi who grew up here used to the never-ending traffic. "Look Van! It's my house. Well it looks like my house; the address is the same. I wonder if everything is the same as when I left…" Hitomi and Van stopped in front of the house just looking at it.

"Come on Hitomi. Waiting will only make it harder. Don't worry, no matter what happens I will always love you." Hitomi cleared her throat and placed her hand on her abdomen. "And our baby." They each took a deep breath and walked up to the house. Hitomi bent down and retrieved the key from under the plastic rock in the garden and tried to get up. It took Van's help to get her back on her feet. 

"Whoa, maybe I should avoid bending. Now I'm really tired." Van just put his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Let's go in, we'll need to get back to the castle before night fall." Hitomi put the key inside the lock and opened the door,

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Mamoru?" There was a weird sound on the couch kind of like two adults…making out. "MOM?! DAD?!" Hitomi stumbled into Van's arms and he held her stead as the two mortified parents got off the couch.

"Hitomi? My baby's back." Hitomi was quickly embraced by her mother and her father was standing behind her mother looking at Van. "After you left we didn't think we'd ever see you again. And when earth changed we gave up all hope of seeing our little girl ever again."

"Mother I'm fine, Van takes very good care of me." Hitomi untangled herself from her mother and Van placed his arms around her and hugged her to his chest while keeping a level stare at Hitomi's father.

"Sir do you have something you'd like to say to me? Or do you just not approve of me all together?"

"Van! Please try to get along with my parents, it would mean a lot to me." That look again, well it's not like he had a chance anyway.

"Please excuse my outburst I don't especially like being judged." The air rushed out of Van's lungs when Hitomi elbowed him in the solar plexus (AN1) Van let her go and held his stomach, "Love please don't do that, I was only being honest."

"I shouldn't let them have you in negotiations all day, you end up being too honest for the rest of the day." Hitomi pouted and crossed her arms, again Van was screwed, the pout and gesture mixed was basically a sign saying 'You WILL sleep on the couch tonight if you don't do what I want you to.'

"Ahem" Van looked over to his savior who was… Hitomi's father!!!! "Why did you just call my daughter love?"

"I called her love because I love her and I married her." Well that's definitely not the thing to say to your wife's father after you and his daughter eloped. He was turning redder and redder and redder,

"What the ^*&^?!?!?!?! My little girl…MY LITTLE GIRL… YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME?!"

"I love your daughter, and I would never let any harm come to her. And I don't see why you would have a problem with me marrying her, I don't want anything except for her to be happy. You are happy aren't you Hitomi?" Hitomi and her mother were chatting quietly and she looked up at Van when he spoke with her.

"Van would I willingly carry your child if I wasn't happy?" A vein popped out of her father's forehead, "I'm very happy, by the way daddy I'm pregnant. The child is six to eight weeks old and perfectly healthy. Can't you be happy for us? I mean you and mommy eloped…" 

"That's different!"

"How is that different?"

"Your mother and I had our parent's approval and only eloped because we were in love and had enough money to start a life independent from our parents."

"So? Van and I are in love and daddy if you haven't noticed Van is a KING he doesn't have to worry about money problems. We wanted to get married we would have asked for your permission but you and mommy were fighting…you know I can't handle that!" Hitomi whimpered and Van took her into his arms,

"I still would have preferred to attend my daughter's wedding." His anger had evaporated with one look at Hitomi and her mother, her mother was glaring at him because Hitomi was right.

"Hitomi darling, your father and I would have put aside our differences for your wedding but that is in the past and we want to play an active role in our unborn grandchild's life and your lives as well. Son come here." Van reluctantly released Hitomi from his protective embrace and walked confidently towards his mother-in-law, he was slightly surprised to be enveloped in a hug, "Welcome to the family son. I hope you and my daughter will always be happy."

"Thank you Mrs. Kanzaki." 

"Please call me mom."

"You and your husband are welcome in my castle anytime," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I think I'm in over my head with this pregnancy, I don't know what I can and can not do."

"You'll do fine son, thank you for the invitation. I don't wish to miss the birth of my first grandchild. Where are your parents?"

"My parents died when I was very young, I was raised by my sword master Balgus. He died in the Destiny War."

"Now you have us right dear?" The last word was slightly laced with venom considering that Hitomi's father was brooding over Hitomi getting married without his approval.

"If you ever EVER hurt my little girl I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand?!"

"Yes SIR, although I'd never intentionally hurt her, I know that the last couple weeks of her pregnancy haven't been too great but I don't really have control over that. Oh Hitomi I need you to pick colors for the nursery, we can have some architects working on the room with your guidance or we could make up the plans ourselves. I'd just prefer that you didn't remove any walls."

"I want some greens and purples, or maybe we could use reds like in the Fanelian flag, we could paint directly on the walls and have a crib in the center of the room covered with transparent cloth to keep dust away from him or her. We need to go back to Queen Ami to find out our baby's sex so we can properly coordinate." Wow this wasn't going to be an easy build was it? "Oh! And I want the baby to sleep in our room for the first few months, and then we have to have a passage so we can go directly from our bedroom to the nursery." Van groaned, there go the walls. "I know that particular option wasn't built into the castle but it's what I want." Van just hung his head.

"You know it's times like this when I wish I could put my foot down and say no, but you know for a fact that I can't." Hitomi smiled at her mother,

"Van you know I'd never take advantage of that. It's not like I want the Zaibach Empire or anything that extreme."

"I'd hope not, you hate Zaibach because its main commerce is mining and the land isn't green. Besides I would say no about hostile takeovers. I can at least do that."

"We should get back to the castle Van it's getting late, we don't want anyone to worry. Mommy why don't you start packing so you and daddy can come to Gaea with us? I mean we are going to leave as soon as the ballroom is rebuilt, Queen Setsuna and Queen Michiru would probably help design the nursery!" Poor Van poor poor Van not only were his in-laws moving into his castle but his wife was going to demolish whole areas in the castle to connect a nursery with their THEIR bedroom and have the baby sleep in their room for a few months after it was born. Suddenly his sex life seemed to be slowly dying, the only way this could get worse is if the Zaibachian dignitaries decided they needed to work out a new treaty and they had thankfully finished that weeks ago. They hopefully wouldn't revoke it and have to stay longer.

"Let's go darling, we don't know what time we are going to be leaving there is a matter of all the meetings we'll have to attend since we joined the new alliance. Besides can't we enjoy being away from my council? I thought they were going to start crying in happiness when we told them of your pregnancy." He took her back into his arms, hugged her back to his chest and whispered "Besides we need to enjoy our free time before the baby comes, we might not get much time alone after it's born." Hitomi just sighed,

"But we'll have a baby of our own, to hold and show off to everyone. The pain of labour will be worth it when we get to hold it in our arms." Well if Van got experience from losing verbal battles with his wife he would be more experienced then all the war generals in the world, too bad they would have more wins under their belts. "We'll come see you and daddy tomorrow mommy, I'm getting a little tired. Not to mention we need a good nights sleep or I'll be very sick tomorrow morning." She removed herself from Van's arms and embraced both her mother and father and kissed them both on the cheek, before she and Van left arm in arm to head back to the castle.

AN1-for those that don't know what the solar plexus is it's your stomach, and a hit to the solar plexus makes your diaphragm contract forcing all of the air out of your lungs momentarily stunning the person. It's hilarious to watch if it's done right, the person usually drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes another fun one is a move I learned that can momentarily stop a person's heart, I've never seen this one used though I've just heard that it works really well and the person drops to the ground and takes several minutes to recuperate. 

AN2-Okay it may take more chapters than I thought to finish this story and I want some feedback! I'm thinking of starting a new story (not the one I've been promising and working on) It's going to be an Escaflowne/ Harry Potter crossover, I know it sounds difficult but I think I'll be able to pull it off, I've actually started a plot diagram (scary isn't it? I never use plot diagrams!)

AN3-There's a story that I'd like to recommend everyone to read, it's called "Destiny Changes for Better or For Worse" it's by Jay Scolic who inspired me to start writing better and you have him to thank for my writing being half decent. His story stars his own Character Scolic who… I would tell you but I wouldn't do it justice all you really need to know is that it's an original character added to the standard Sailor Moon staff and it's good GO READ IT! I MEAN IT! My muses really like keeping Scolic happy, they may get violent if you guys don't go read and review his story…

Ja Ne tout le monde!

Enzeru No Yami

Angel of Darkness

Keeper of Souls (inside joke)


	17. Epilogue

AN-It is what you have all been waiting for, the final chapter (I hope) you'll notice a change in my writing because I'm quite sick of this story. And I really want to start my new crossover, which I got a single review on thundersenshi17 although I am hoping that you will give my new story a chance. I'm actually doing research for it I'm going to watch the Harry Potter DVD until my eyes fall out …starting next week -_-' or at least started when I feel like it.

Chapter 18 Epilogue AKA Van's Dilemma

Hitomi's mother and father came to Fanelia a few days after our initial meeting and my life is now officially h*ll. I'm sitting in my office listening to the hammering and sawing echoing down the hall; I can see the dust floating down the halls if I care to open my door. I know that Hitomi is in our temporary rooms because the dust could be harmful to her and the baby. The room that took ten minutes to run to from my office or just five if I climbed out my window, down the balcony, cut through the garden and scaled the other balcony. I can only come to one conclusion…in laws suck. Of course it could be all the stress of having my castle totally redesigned while I have to stay in my office and my darling wife's constant cravings and mood swings leaving me with tight nerves and very little sleep. Not to mention very little sex. But that isn't the worst part no not at all according to the healer I have seven to eight months to go that's 28 to 32 weeks or 192-224 days or 4608-5376 hours. I don't know how long I can last, I can't even go see how Hitomi is feeling about this because I'm not supposed to interrupt Hitomi's nap and these documents need to be signed before supper so that they can be sent to…Cesario. Then this evening I need to go over what trips and parties have been planned and figure out which ones I can skip so I can stay with Hitomi for emotional support. Hn emotional support…where's my emotional support? I have a pregnant wife and her parents are ruling my castle. And done wow I'm done. The final paper has been signed now all I have to do is place a chair in front of the door, open the window to the balcony, damn second story office. Ground, dash up the other balcony and knock on the window. Hitomi appeared almost immediately and quickly opened it.

"I missed you so much darling. I haven't seen you since breakfast."

"I know, my mother is a little obsessive I mean it is her first grandchild and the fact that your parents aren't alive worries her. I think she wants to interview nannies and tutors after dinner. Oh Van I hope that everything will turn out okay." I held her tightly to my chest.

"Everything will be just fine Hitomi, in a few more mothers we'll have our baby to look after, I'm sure we'll do just fine." I kissed her forehead and thought about what she had just said. "TUTORS?! That's always been the job of the Fanelian council to decide on tutors, Hitomi you know that I appreciate everything your mother is doing for us but this is my castle, my kingdom and my wife and child that she is making decisions on. What does she think gives her the right to make these decisions without my consent?" 

"You did appoint her to the council as an advisor."

"She is only there to advise, all the decisions are mine to finalize. And yours of course darling." I kissed her nose lightly.

"She has been coming to me for the decisions to be finalized but I've been so tired lately that I can't sign the papers and you are too busy that I suppose she finalizes them herself being the Queen's mother."

"She still have no right. I will make a point to tell her that all decisions must be brought to me to be finalized. She may run the part of the castle that has to do with preparing for our baby but she has no right to run my *cough* sorry our country." Hitomi cuddled in his arms and said nothing. "Hitomi? Darling?" She had just fallen asleep in my arms, I didn't think pregnancy would take this much energy out of her. I picked her up gently and placed her on the bed. I laid down beside her and held her while she slept. She was so beautiful and I love her with my entire heart and soul, she cuddled further into my arms and I fell asleep with my wife in my arms after kissing her. We both deserved some rest and relaxation.

3 months.

Well if I thought that the second month of pregnancy was bad it had nothing on the third month. Hitomi was feeling slightly depressed since she had gained ten pounds in the past month and she felt fat. It got so extreme that I moved a desk into our temporary quarters so I could keep an eye on her at all times. I knew that she wouldn't do anything drastic like attempt to hurt herself or the baby but it helped for her to know that I was there and she could talk to me anytime about her concerns. It really depressed her when she had to get maternity robes made with room to spare because we had no idea how big she would get. At least the morning sickness stopped so we could both get a little more sleep, she also had more energy so we could start the day with a walk around the gardens or a carriage ride around the marketplace, shopping seemed to cheer her up a lot. Especially when our people offered their congratulations and started making and selling girls and boys baby blankets and clothing. Hitomi's eyes would just light up when she saw the fleecy blankets and adorable white receiving blankets. We also bought some bedding for the newly finished rooms and some wall hangings of unicorns and dragons for the young prince or princess to look at to remind him/her of their heritage. (AN1) The baby's room looked marvelous when we were finished, and it had the connecting hallway to our bedroom, not to mention that we had a bassinet ready for the baby to spend the first few months sleeping in our room. I don't think I've seen Hitomi this happy since I proposed to her. I guess things had to get worse before they could get better. And I did manage to have that little 'talk' with all of my advisors, Hitomi's mother tried to put me in my place but it was my say because of my royal blood and the fact that it would upset Hitomi if we were arguing. She almost left crying a few times because she hates it when there's yelling in the council room, she feels that it isn't a good atmosphere for the baby to be in not to mention she is sensitive about yelling. I gave her a nice massage after to make it up to her; I also learned this month that she usually had a sore back from carrying herself and the baby around, massages and hot baths helped a lot.

6 months commonly known as the second trimester.

One word could describe this series of months…bliss. Hitomi was sleeping more and we took naps together in the afternoon, she was very cheerful and Millerna came to visit often keeping Hitomi's spirits high and you can probably guess what they did practically the whole time…they shopped and toured around Fanelia. But as long as Hitomi is happy I don't care how much money they spend, oh and I almost forgot. We were getting gifts from other nobles every other two or three weeks and they were having a blast opening them. I still worked from my office in our rooms in our old rooms we finally get to move back since all the dust had been cleared out and the walls had once again been covered with the usual paintings and portraits. We would have to get some new portraits made after the baby was born to include him/her. Our child was going to be very important to us and I haven't mentioned this to Hitomi but I'd like to have several more children after this one. I think I'll wait until this baby is a) born and b) two or three years old before we seriously try to have another baby. I'm sure that Hitomi will agree she's always wanted a big family.

9 months, third and final trimester.

Again I only I have one thing to say AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Hitomi went into labor about two hours ago and I'm sitting beside her on the best providing leverage when she has a contraction and then settling her back down when it's over. My secondary job is to towel off her forehead with a cool cloth after each contraction, normally I would be her coach but Makoto has taken that responsibility off my hands. Hitomi's mother, father, and brother are all sitting outside the room waiting for news, Millerna with the help of two other doctor's including Queen Ami of Mercury is delivering our baby, they say everything is going well and Hitomi should be out of labor within the next hour or so. I was running out of things to tell her about how the baby was doing, every servant in the castle were working to keep from worrying about the baby and Hitomi. The people of Fanelia had all taken the day off to gather in the courtyard of the castle to wait for news of our baby's birth. Hitomi screamed every time she had a contraction and I could tell that she was getting tired luckily she had rested up in the last few months and we had already figured out a schedule for naps. Hitomi would sleep in the afternoon so she could get up in the middle of the night for feedings and I would stay up during the day to take care of our baby's needs. Not to mention we had four nannies and way too many helpers to help us take care of our baby. Another contraction, this time however we were rewarded with Millerna yelling, "we can see the baby's head!" and "it's full head of black hair" I would have gone to look but Hitomi wanted me to stay holding her hand and holding her upright. I realized that she needed me for strength, some time after the birth. Twenty minutes later Christopher Lancour de Fanel was born healthy and screaming into our lives, Hitomi collapsed into my arms and little Christopher was placed into my arms after I had placed Hitomi on the pillows to get her breath back. He had my black hair and brown/red eyes, but I could tell that he had Hitomi's trusting nature and temperament. He stopped crying shortly after I started rocking him, I placed him in Hitomi's arms when she reached for him and I put my arm around her shoulders. I turned to one of my advisors "Make the announcement that Christopher Lancour de Fanel has been born, Fanelia has it's heir." He nodded his head and quickly left to make the announcement we could hear our people's cheers from inside our rooms. It made me smile to think that our people loved us as much as we loved them. Hitomi's mother, father and brother said their congratulations and left to let us rest. We had finally had our baby, our happy, healthy, beautiful baby. Makoto smiled as she explained to us that all the countries of Gaea had signed the treaty and upon Christopher's birth a golden age of peace had descended on Gaea. Our son wouldn't have to fight any wars, I had upheld my vow to bring peace to Gaea. Everyone else left the room as we were left alone, the monarchs of Fanelia.

"I love you Hitomi."

"I love you too Van." And we kissed under the stars and Christopher smiled at us before yawning and falling asleep.

10 years later.

The Fanel clan has greatly expanded we had four more children since Christopher's birth. We had Angela and April our eight year old twin trouble makers and Erik and Elise our five year old twins. I don't know how Hitomi did it, twin pregnancies are even harder than single birth pregnancies. All I know that the love that Hitomi and I share is still as strong now as it was ten years ago. And most of it is because the Queen of lightning met the King of the Dragons. Thank you Makoto, you have truly enriched our lives. I almost forgot to mention Makoto and Allen married four years ago and already are expecting a baby, Drydan and Millerna have two children ages six and four and Celena and Merle are getting married at a joint ceremony next summer. Our whole lives have finally come together and we are all incredibly happy. Oh and one more thing, somehow Folken has been brought back, apparently he and Setsuna were lovers many years ago and she was able to bring him from a time just moments before he died so he could be with us. THEY are expecting a child in mid-July they only got married last year but are ready and willing to start their new lives as parents. I guess that wraps up everything.

THE END

AN1-hmm one thousand words already, if I went with my usual style I would quit by now but since I want to finish this story I think I will continue.

AN2- I hope you all liked the ending I'm hoping for lots of positive reviews! And just in case you are wondering I finished up this story on October 28, 2002 one year and 28 days after I started it.

You all have been wonderful. Please check out my new story it's an Escaflowne Harry Potter crossover, I know there are some on the site already but this is totally different and I hope you all like it, it will be continuation/AU because I'm using parts from the movie and the series.

Thank you,

Enzeru No Yami


End file.
